Long Time No See
by Cavalier King Charles Spaniels
Summary: Haruhi meets her long lost sister and her cousins in-between. multiple OCs don't read if you don't like.
1. Prologue: Long Time No See

**Long Time No See**

**--- -♣- ---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also do not own General Hospital or its plots  
**

**--- -♣- ---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyouya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC **

**--- -♣- --- **

"Obaasan, must we search for your black scarf in this dusty attic? I don't understand what you find so special about that scarf. You've got plenty of them, right?" a girl spoke. She wore her long hair down and her hazel eyes seemed dull in the weak attic light above them. Crates were shoved in corners and cobwebs meshed the ceiling and walls.

"It just very 'important' to me Hitomi-chan?" a woman in her late fifties said. She looked rather young for the way she was. Slim body, long legs; she used to be a model and she decided to keep her image rather young than old. She went by the name of Koshō, or Black Pepper. Her real name was actually Hanako née Hayate Keiko. She watched her granddaughter bend down and searched in an old cardboard box while she looked across some shelves. Books were dusty and seemed brighter than they actually were in the sunlight when the woman pulled up the window blinds. It was a big attic with several roof and ceiling windows and large doors.

"I could have sworn that it was in one of these closets the last time I checked." Keiko was digging through the closet and tossing clothing, shoes and accessories out digging in the dust.

"I know I left it up here though."

"I'm sure you'll find it Obaasan, don't worry too much." Hitomi said looking through some books and placing them back in neatly. She turned around to search in another box, when her dog Hiro came through the door wagging his tail and knocking over the box Hitomi was about to look in. "Hiro! How did you get up here? Look at the mess you've made."

She started to pick up the mismatched articles inside the box. A white baby blanket with green trimmings on the edges with pink heart shaped patterns, a diary with gold embroidery and a silver key to it, a rather large photo album and other simplistic items. Hitomi unlocked the diary with the silver key and opened it. A photograph slipped out from the back of the diary and landed face down. Hitomi picked it and read it. 'My Family' Hitomi read flipping the picture over on the front side.

"There it is! I found it and my 'favorite' pair of floral stiletto heels and sunflower hat. It will do well for my new fashion line, but it needs something else to it." Keiko said continuing to dig around.

Hitomi's eyes scanned the picture. There was a man, a woman and two little girls who looked about the same age. It took her some time to realize that one of the girls was her. She grabbed the photo album from in the box and flipped through the pages. The front page had her name on it in silver letters, but didn't look as if she had the correct last name; it labeled as _Fujioka Gina Hitomi_. Her last name was Inoue, right? She was sure of it, or that was at least what her grandmother told her.

"How do you like this dress for your next concert Tomi-chan?" Keiko said peeping out of the closet. She saw the girl holding the box she wished she never found.

"So…you lied to me?" Hitomi said holding the box tightly.

**--- -♣- ---**

**Prologue: Long Time No See**

**--- -♣- ---**

"Hitomi, would you like to know the truth?" Keiko asked the girl. She didn't cry, which was at least a good sign for now. They sat in the living room and Hitomi clutched onto the photo album tightly.

"There's a tradition in the family. When either one of the parents of a child with another sibling dies, the younger child is sent to live with either their aunt and uncle or their grandparents. When your mother died I decided to take custody of you, because a child born after the first is proven to be no longer 'valuable' towards the family of a single parent; so I decided to adopt you and your aunts and uncles had no time to spare to take care of you." Keiko said.

"How did mama die?" Hitomi asked innocently.

"A car accident that left her brain dead; I just didn't want what happened to your mother to happen to you. When your grandfather Roger died, I had to send her to an abusive relative since both my parents were deceased and so were his and neither of us had siblings. At the time you were sick and in the hospital…"

"I was in the hospital?" Hitomi ears perked up sadly at the new found information.

"You had Kawasaki's disease. Your father was devastated and your older sister, Haruhi had a hard time understanding and coping with the losses. I really don't like your father he didn't seem like the right person for your mother Kotoko, but he said something intelligent for once when he knew your mother was practically dead and you were dying. He asked to give you a heart transplant so that you'd be able to live happily and he knew very well that I'd take you away afterwards. I felt horrible to do such a thing to him and Haruhi, but I would not be the first person in the family to break the tradition. It would be dishonorable and the last he every saw of you was after the surgery. He said 'I have to listen to her heart beat one last time, so that I know that Hitomi is alive and that Kotoko lives on.' It was rather sad to watch him leave with Haruhi and for me to leave with you, but I needed to do what I had to do. I was too stubborn at the time and now I'm willing to do what you want."

"Can I see them? Papa and oneesan, even if it's one glance. I'll be good granddaughter so you can take me to them. I promise to good." Hitomi grabbed onto her sleeve and shook her arm. "Please

Obaasan, I beg of you!" Hitomi cried.

"Again, I repeat: Willing to Do What You Want!" she said throwing the girl off her arm.

"Okay then I'll go dress. Get the car warmed up!" Hitomi said running up the stairs at full throttle. She put on white capris with multiple gold glittering stars on it. She put on a strapless yellow shirt and a white jacket over it. She slid on a pair of yellow espadrilles and white and yellow beaded bracelets and necklaces. She put a white hair clip on the left side of her hair and a yellow on the right to hold her bangs away from her eyes and then put her hair into a high ponytail. She quickly applied a little bit of eye shadow and some lip gloss and grabbed her white purse and ran down the stairs recklessly.

Her unfortunate ability to be so clumsy caused her to trip onto the fourth to last step, but was caught safely by her cousin Yukito.

"You, why are you at Obaasan's house? Shouldn't you be with a girl?" Hitomi said standing up and dusting herself off.

"You're welcome, and how was your day?" Yuki said looking down on the girl. His twin sister Momoe and their little sister Amaterasu stood behind them quietly. Well, at least one of them was. Momoe was screaming 'Kawaii' at the top of her lungs just looking at Hitomi's choice of clothing for the day.

"Let's go, everyone's waiting in the limo." Amaterasu said. 'So much melancholy…It burns' Hitomi thought staring down at the girl. Black hair and evil teal colored eyes.

"But this was supposed to be my reunion, not yours!" Hitomi whaled. Tears pouring out her eyes like a waterfall. Yuki picked her up and threw her in the limo.

"Hi Hitomi-chan!" three girls squealed.

**--- -♣- ---**

They arrived at an apartment building. Keiko was busy making calls about things Hitomi didn't understand.

"Remember Hitomi, things may not be what you expect." She said stepping out the limo as the chauffer, Toni helped her out.

"Have you told her yet Madam Keiko? You know, about her father and bisexuality, it might confuse her." He whispered to her.

"No. I know she's naïve and sort of a clumsy ditz, but you've got to give the girl some credit." Keiko whined.

"Yes, give credit to where credit is do, I suppose. Then again…"

"She's slow." Keiko finished his sentence.

"Obaasan, can Toni come with us?" Hitomi asked grabbing one of his arms from behind his back.

"That depends. Oi Toni, you got something to do?" Keiko said.

"Nothing of importance or that is necessary, Madam Keiko." Toni answered. Hitomi squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much Toni! I'll repay you in any way, but for now onward to victory!" Hitomi said running to the Fujioka apartment. She calmly rang the doorbell. She was going in headstrong, unprepared into the demeanor of embarrassing herself entirely. The door opened to reveal a girl about an inch or two taller than her. Short brown hair pinned back with four pink hairpins. She was wearing a pink boatneck t-shirt with Demin overall dress and pretty pink ankle strapped heeled sandals.

"Ah, Haruhi…your Obaasan has traveled far to see you and…" Keiko said entering the threshold and seeing six different guys sitting in the in the room drinking tea and cake. "I see you have company. Which is your husband?"

"Obaasan, it is…nice to see you again. These are my 'friends'…" Haruhi said while Keiko held her hands.

"No, it's alright Haruhi, I understand if you want to become a slut—" Keiko continued.

"Obaasan…" Haruhi said.

"Just as long as you don't make the mistakes that I did when I had your mother at eighteen—"

"Obaasan, please stop…" Hitomi tried to interject.

"It was foolish of me. I mean your grandfather was good in bed but—" Amaterasu grabbed a cake from off the table and shoved it down the woman's throat.

"I do not want to know the creation of my father." She spoke with threatening voice it scared the woman who was still trying to swallow the cake. She sat down in the corner on the couch farther away from everyone else trying to wash it down with the water Toni had given her.

"Matte-chan, there were better ways of going about that situation…" Suzumu said shyly twiddling her thumbs together. Her burgundy hair was tied into low pony tails and her pinkish colored eyes and braces gave her a look of pure innocence. She was sitting down next to Mori who was quiet and watched the show, which Hani seemed to enjoy greatly.

"No there wasn't, Suzy-chan. We still haven't figured out a way to stop her from telling embarrassing the family name, unfortunately." Yuki said sitting down at the kitchen table in the other room. Haruhi seemed confused about the sudden arrival, but it just seemed to say 'More Work' which she did not want.

"Haruhi, you never told us about your lovely relatives. Even such as beautiful as your grandmother." Tamaki said kissing her hand.

"I felt it wasn't necessary for you know. Besides she not all that pretty…" Haruhi said solemnly seating the rest of her guest and handing out teas and cakes. Dejectedly Tamaki and Keiko sat in the corner of the room growing mushrooms. Both Hitomi and Haruhi noticed their unruly behavior and contradicted it.

"Obaasan/Tamaki stop growing mushrooms in people's houses. How many times do I have to tell you for it to register into your thick skull?" Hitomi and Haruhi shouted at the same time which caused people in the room to stare.

"Anyways, that's not even the reason for which we cam, right Tomi-chan?" Momoe drawled out with a yawn. Izumi had handed her some crayons and a coloring book to keep her occupied. Apparently it was working for Hani as well.

"Right…" Hitomi said biting into a piece of a peach pie. "Haruhi do you know who I am…I mean the person that you see in front or you?" Haruhi looked down at the strawberry tea she had filled with honey. She seemed to have smiled a bit before laughing.

"I can remember you, my sister. It may seem like I lean into the sorrow of knowing I lost my mother by accident to save my sister. But I am grateful to know that you are well." Haruhi said. The twins were sitting on the couch eating popcorn like they were watching a movie. Hitomi always told herself that she could never bring herself to cry.

"I always say that in a time of despair, crying can only make it worse no matter how good it feels to do it." Hitomi said challenging her tears that wanted to fall. "I felt that I was always just a person, unexpected to do much, but always wanted to do more. I hope that you do not resent me as a sister…"

"I do not, though I wonder how father would react if he were here." Haruhi said.

"Daughter, it is alright! Daddy's here and he loves you very much! Don't be sad!" Tamaki said hugging the girl making her giggle. Keiko rolled up a nearby newspaper and swatted him in the head.

"Don't touch her you hooligan!" Keiko shouted at him with large angry eyes and her fist clenched. She turned around to dust Tamaki's germs from Hitomi and asked her "Do you still have your innocence, Hitomi-chan, because if you don't Obaasan can take care of the one who caused you to lose it."

"At least now I know how Otosan would react." Haruhi said watching her grandmother abuse Tamaki.

**--- -♣- ---**

**Well this is my first story for OHSHC I hope you like it. I'll stop writing if you don't...  
**

**--- -♣- ---**


	2. Shopping at the Mall

**--- -♣- --- **

**Long Time No See **

**--- -♣- --- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**--- -♣- ---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyouya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**--- -♣- ---  
**

**Chapter One: Shopping at the Mall **

**--- -♣- --- **

"Since you gave me the obligation to catch up with you Haru-chan and to be with your friends, it's only fair for me to say we can go wherever you'd like to go. Being rich is a privilege that I don't use often. Spending money is a waste when you can save it up for something special, so Obaasan said to go wild on her credit, debit and platinum cards. I'll treat you and your friends if you'd like." Hitomi said holding up three shiny pieces of plastic that she had taken out of her bag. They were riding in her limo and Keiko was sitting in the passenger seat next to Toni. She was high on sake…poor Toni was wondering if she'd ever get sober.

"I say we go to a boutique and buy accessories." Shinju said. She was into Cosplay performance. Everyday she wore a new out fit; it was just a great obsession.

"How about the commoners' park, it's a wonderful summer's day." Tamaki said holding his signature red rose.

"How 'bout an electronic shop to go to." Suzumu said still twiddling her thumbs nervously. Poor girl and her anxiety problems, Keiko was still trying to coax her out of the infamous habit.

"A book store would be lovely to visit. Perhaps a library to study in would be quite nice actually." Izumi said daydreaming about books.

"Let's go to a cake store and by lots of sweets for Usa-chan!" Hani said squeezing his bunny close to him. Kyouya wasn't really paying attention to the conversation. All he was studying was the summer profits that they could make if they set up a theme that stated 'Romantic Walks on The Beach' or 'Bath Time' perhaps would bring more customers.

"I say we go to the sports store, I wanna see if the boxing gloves I ordered are ready." Momoe said as her twin nodded his head in agreement. She recently joined a karate class; so that she could beat up her ex. Yuki was already skilled in Tai Kwan Do and just wanted to help make sure that his sister made it home safely after he died. That way he could hide the evidence…Yuki wasn't really evil, only when it came to his sisters then you'd suffer the consequences. It wasn't like Amaterasu couldn't protect herself. People declared her as the 'Goddess of Martial Arts' and 'The Queen of Darkness'.

"How about we go to a commoners' mall my lord?" the twin said looking over a Tamaki and then to Haruhi.

"What do you think Ama-chan?" Momoe asked her with super cute eyes and kitten ears.

"Enough is enough already. Don't call me Ama-chan you Bakamono! This trip is supposed to be about Hitomi and Haruhi and all of you have been selfish. The only reasonable way everyone can get what they want is if we go to a mall like Incest/Homo Twins suggested." Amaterasu said while punching Momoe in the face.

"Hey, we resent that greatly!" they shouted at her.

"You should…" Amaterasu said glaring at them icily.

"See, I told you people would know that you two are secretly doing taboo behind others. Don't you agree with me Haruhi?" Tamaki said asking. Two words managed to slip out Haruhi's mouth.

"Rich bastards…"

**--- -♣- --- **

"I'm really sorry about this Haruhi. I never intended for our cousins to come along." Hitomi said looking rather apologetic.

"It's alright, just as long as everyone is happy." Haruhi said watching they host club members and their cousins become acquainted. They found out, that through all the madness, Renge decided to drop by for a short moment. She claimed that she had connects with Shinju and stuff about the Sunflower and Wishing Prune and she just needed Shinju to sign some papers and then she'd leave. The mall wasn't actually crowed that day, though everyone still remained hectic, running around searching for different goods.

"What happens if we get lost or separated from one another?" Suzumu said tugging at on of her ponytails.

"Maybe we should spilt up into different group, genius. Honestly, and we all thought you we one of the smart ones in this family." Shinju said poking the girl mercilessly in the forehead with her index finger.

"There are fourteen of us, obviously stating that there should be teams of two. Having large groups run around would be too confusing." Amaterasu said.

"Alright then Matte-chan, that sounds reasonable. So who wants to go with Haruhi?" Hitomi asked. Everyone raised their hands except for Amaterasu, Yuki, Kyouya and Mori.

"Alright, then I see someone SANE will have to divide use into groups, preferably not me." Amaterasu said rubbing her temples in frustration. Kyouya handed her several sheets of paper with groups listed from 1 to 7. She gratefully took the paper and read it carefully while handing the rest out.

"Thank you for being helpful." Amaterasu said to him monotonously and looked darkly at everyone else.

"Mommy how could you put me with a rebel?" Tamaki fussed looking at the paper. Shinju looked at him rather bored.

"Thanks, I get that a lot." She said. He was referring to her punk clothing.

"At least you like dressing up. Haruhi said that he likes playing dress up with her." Hitomi said watching Tamaki brighten.

"That's such a good idea new Daughter. Shinju how would you like to play dress up?" Tamaki asked. The girl smiled and nodded her head vigorously and cheered with him. She was jumping up and down and running around like a mad person with Tamaki. Haruhi and Hitomi grabbed them by the collar of each of the shirts and held them still.

"Maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. Maybe it would be more reasonable to put us into groups based by gender. Besides we've been to this mall hundreds of times and we already know the way around unlike those of you in the host club. But I don't know if Mori-sempai is willing to let Hani go…then again I'm not willing to let Haruhi go…" Hitomi said innocently.

"We're not changing this list. Take your damn money with you and leave!" Momoe said walking of to the sports store with Yuki trailing behind her.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 2

**--- -♣- --- **

"Let's go to the sports store and then maybe after that we could go for ice cream. What do you think of that idea ototosan?" Momoe said holding his hand and dragging him up the escalator. It wasn't possible to mistake them as a couple whether you look at them directly or not. They were practically identical (though they were not) except for the large gap between their heights and Yuki's hair came off as a lighter color. Also their eye colors weren't even the same. Momoe's eyes came off as jaded green while Yuki's eyes were a light blue with a faint grey rim around it. The reason why their mother had given him the name for having her colored eyes, pure and innocent like snow which frequently scared people when he glared. It wasn't actually something you wanted to see.

They walked into the store and looked carefully around at all the expensive items. Of course there were other sports stores, but this one had custom made articles and Momoe liked the store very much because her father owned sports industries throughout Japan and she enjoyed meeting many of the famous players. Yuki on the other hand did not. It wasn't that he wasn't good at sports, he just rarely played them. He liked music better though sports weren't so bad in his book…just a hobby.

"Yasushi-san, are you here today?!" Momoe yelled out while Yuki walked behind her. He eventually slipped away from her grasp and looked at tennis rackets and skateboards that were hung and pinned against the wall in a neat fashion.

Momoe walked through the large isles. She was absorbed at watching the new football gear. Shin guards, uniforms, the football itself and more. She was so caught up in staring at the newly stalked items she accidentally walked into one of the workers who was holding a sorted selection of golf balls, tennis balls and hockey pucks in a box. The box fell out of the person's hands and all the items flew all over and a scream could be heard.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 3

**--- -♣- --- **

"Ooh, look Takashi, a cute little candy and cake store." Hani said pointing at a window full of treats and pulling Mori towards the door. "Let's go see inside!"

There were lollipops, cotton candy, cakes, muffins and teas. It was practically a mini restaurant. A girl dressed in a pink colored Sweet Lolita type fashion greeted them when they walked in. Her shoes clicked together as she jumped over to them while curtsying.

"Yokoso san-byaku, ro-ku-jū itcho yen, Ao no Shichigatsu Natsu! Watashi no namae wa Arisu desu!" the girl said **(Welcome to the ¥360,000,000,000 The Blue July Summer! My name is Alice!)** She was almost as tall as Hani, but looked only about only eleven years old. Her long black hair was it high pigtails and her citrine colored eyes were like fresh honey from a bee's hive. She had a blush color to her face and looked up beat and adorable like Hani.

"Kawaii…" Hani mumbled touching one of her pigtails while she handed Mori a menu and seated them at a table. Mori noted that she had a thick French accent though spoke fluently in Japanese as she seated them down and gave them raspberry and peach with strawberry scent tea.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 7

**--- -♣- --- **

"I like this one." Shinju said. She was dresses up like Penelo from Final Fantasy XII.

"But Ashelia looks cuter." Tamaki said watching her. She was examining herself in the costume she was wearing.

"But I don't like her. I prefer Penelo; there is nothing wrong with her." She said. "I wanna buy it."

"You can't do that niece! It looks so much nicer on you." Tamaki said to her.

"But I don't wanna…" she whined. "What will it take you to stop asking me?"

"If you buy all Cardcaptor Sakura's dresses and Sakura's outfit from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, and all the transformed outfits of the girls from Tokyo Mew Mew."

"Hey that's way too steep a price; my money doesn't grow on trees you know!" Shinju said hugging her body to shield him from ripping off the Penelo outfit.

"What if I buy it?" He said.

"That doesn't mean I'll wear it." She said.

"Please…" he begged.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 5

**--- -♣- --- **

Kyouya was aimlessly wandering around with Shinju behind him. It almost was as if she was not even there at all.

"Well this is a pointless trip." He stated bluntly and leaned over the railings. They were on the sixth floor looking around at the large 200 feet aquarium that was against the wall with goldfishes, angelfishes, flounders and other types of sea creature.

"Why do you say so?" Suzumu asked standing beside her with hands clutched against her chest. She was wearing a light blue shirt with sequence and glitter all over it and a dark navy colored skirt with fashionable sky blue loafers.

"There isn't anything to do." He said as if it was obvious.

"There's nothing to do…" she mimicked him while looking around for something to do.

"How about going to that little electronic shop?" She said pointing farther up. She noticed how enthusiastic she was about seeing it.

"Alright let's go." He said. She skipped ahead of him who was walking quickly behind her to keep up with her.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 1

**--- -♣- ---**

"Obaasan said to go wild with her credit cards, simply meaning to buy what ever you want. What do you want Haruhi?" Hitomi said staring at the cards.

"Well you wanted to get to know me, but apparently your introducing money to me instead." Haruhi said. Hitomi's sweat dropped as she continued to walking within her shadow. They passed by a music store and Hitomi dragged her inside over to freely usable equipment. There were pianos, guitars and flutes placed against a red colored wall. There was a boy about eight years old pouting as his mother spoke to one of the employees about them having any program sheets for cello music lessons for beginners.

"I don't want to play the cello; it's not as nice as my drum set." He complained to her, but she continued to ignore him and spoke to the employee. Hitomi walked over to the side of the room, picked up a violoncello, sat down on a chair, and began to play it. The neck of the cello had lay across her shoulder and the bow stick was firmly in her hand as she sat on the stool and played side-saddled.

Hitomi began to play out a few notes for practice, and then began to play. The sound echoed throughout the room softly. Some people had stopped looking through the instruments and turned to watch her play. A few small children had dragged their parents over to see where the music was coming from. Haruhi carefully watched her play and then turned to see the boy turn away from his mother and look over at Hitomi in awe, but she ignored the stares and continued to play the music.

Haruhi watched the boy walk over and stand beside her. He was waiting for Hitomi to finish playing her song. Strumming in her last few notes, she looked up at the people who started to clap and cheer.

"I thought the cello was a crummy instrument." He said looking up at her. She had put the instrument back watching people leave the seen.

"Nuh uh, if your mother wants you to play the cello I'd recommend it as a good instrument, though it is hard to play at first. Besides, you do not have to play one like that. If you happen to be fond of rock or alternative music, you could use an electric cello. I believe there's also Finnish band that plays cello rock, which I quite fond of. I'd think you'd like it even more if you played the cello…I mean, can you tell me that you've never fantasized about being in a rock band? I know I have, but the boys that lived near me told me I couldn't because I was a girl." Hitomi said walking the boy back to his mother.

"I'd think so too. I've never seen any girl in a rock band. By the way, my name's Ken." The boy said.

"But there are all girl rock bands. And my name is Hitomi and this is my sister Haruhi." Hitomi said.

"And it was very nice to meet you Ken." Haruhi said walking out the store with Hitomi as they waved goodbye.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 6

**--- -♣- ---**

Hikaru was in deep thought. He was with Kaoru at an ice cream.

"I wonder if Haruhi's cousins will join Ouran." He said licking a vanilla ice cream cone.

"I wonder if they'll join the Host club. Her cousin is vicious." Kaoru said licking into his strawberry ice cream cone.

"Oh, you mean Amaterasu. I wonder how she could be so evil." Hikaru said.

"Even more devilish than us?" Kaoru said.

"I don't know about that, but I suppose we can test her." Hikaru said smirking behind his ice cream.

"What do you have in mind?" Kaoru said grinning.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 2

**--- -♣- ---**

Momoe opened her eyes to see a fair skinned girl with blonde hair like her screaming. "Oh my gosh, you broke a nail!" the girl shrieked. Momoe's sweat dropped at her ganguro type girl who looked ready to kill her. Her hand went up to hit her and Momoe closed her eyes waiting for impact. She waited and waited, but she felt nothing. All she heard was more screaming. She opened her eyes and saw Yuki gripping her wrist and some people from the staff running over to her. The girl was crying and pleading for him to stop.

"You should think twice if you're going to hit the heir and vice president of the company you work for. You're not going to get paid like that and I don't think you want to get fired from a job that pays so well, especially to people as devilish and vicious as you." Yuki spoke calmly as Momoe shifted out from beneath him and was sitting down of the ground on with her legs bent back beside her. He was practically waiting for Momoe to fire her, but she stood up and released Yuki's grip from her wrists.

"Arigato…" the girl said running out of the store clutching her wrist. Momoe looked back at Yuki.

"Maybe you thought I should fire her, but I pray she'll change her ways. Besides, I think your punishment was enough." She said looking at Yuki with a sad smile. Momoe really pitied the girl and Yuki just bit back all his guilt. He only did it to protect her, besides he wasn't even holding her wrist that tightly, she was just scared of what he might have done to her. "Anyway that really wasn't why I came. Ano…Do any of you know if Yasushi-san is at work today?" she shouted happily over the crowed of people.

"Yes, I'm right here Hanako-chan!" Yasushi said walking over to her through the people.

"Sorry about the, um…little mess—" she started when Yuki interrupted her by saying, "And the…interesting performance." The workers were already picking it up.

"Don't worry Hanako-chan and Hanako-kun, we'll clean it up." Yasushi said while brown locks of hair fell into his eyes. Momoe took a stray hair pin out of her hair and stuck it in his.

"Anyway I came by to ask if my gloves are ready. Papa said that you might have had it because it didn't come in the mail." Momoe said tapping her chin in memory watching a girl come from behind him. Blonde hair and emerald eyes, she almost looked like Momoe.

"Oi, Yasushi-kun, were the hell do you want these baseballs and this bat to go? And what happened here? I could hear Barbie screaming from the storage room." Yuki and Momoe stared at her. Momoe thought she was the most perfect person while Yuki just thought of her as the arrogant replica of his older sister. They were almost the same person, except this girl was more cocky and rude.

"Oh, your order didn't come in yet, but they said they'd arrive in stock next week? By the way I want you to meet my girlfriend Amaya." He said.

"Uh huh…it doesn't seem to ring a bell." Momoe said looking carefully at the girl. "Oh wait, now I know you. Aren't you the daughter of a famous baseball player? Niigata Shigeru was it…"

"Yep, the same one and I even impressed you dad with my amazing hockey and baseball skills. He said that I remind him of you, though I'm not quite sure what that actually meant…" they both thought for a moment before Yuki stated, "He meant arrogant, rude and headstrong. People might mistake you for twins if you were a little shorter and I wasn't already her twin."

"Hey!" they shouted in unison fuming at him. Momoe took the bat from Amaya and was testing to see if it could swing nicely enough to break Yuki's teeth.

"Anyway you got your answer and your boxing gloves aren't in yet, so are you going to treat me for ice cream like you said." Yuki said holding up an inquisitive finger. She swung the bat towards him, but he dodged it. "Huh, what's that I hear? You said you're going to treat me double for saving you from the vicious girl. Aw, your so nice oneesan…"

"Yuki you baka, come here so I can kill you." Momoe quickly paid Yasushi ¥450 for the expensive bat and chased Yuki out the store.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 5

**--- -♣- ---**

"Kimura Technology..." Kyouya muttered looking up at the base of the billboard that was labeled.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot my sofu **(grandfather) **owned the company stores like these." Suzumu said.

"If he does, don't you own all of his electronics or at least some of them." Kyouya asked watching the girl walk through the door as it automatically opened.

"Iie **(no)**. Chichi **(father) **says that he wants me to focus on maintaining my status as heiress to the Kohaku Tea Company that my haha **(mother)** founded. She's sick right now and none of my grandparents think that I can handle both the Tea Business and Technology Enhancement Situations. This is why my grandfather still runs the Kimura Technology Company instead of passing it down to my father, because he had started running it after my sobo** (grandmother)** died when she owned the company. He says that he feels that my father is unworthy of owning the company yet and that her might give it to my oba **(aunt) **Fumiya." Suzumu spoke quickly.

"Interesting." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. Some useful information for his father.

"Do you think that I'm capable of owning both companies?" Suzumu asked innocently twiddling her fingers.

"That would only depend on statisics. Have you ever tried to maintain the company by yourself?" Kyouya spoke to her looking at computer software.

"W-well, I never..."Suzumu said bowing her head.

"Ask your father how to maintain business and popularity towards the company's profit. I take it you understand nothing of the business world and I would say that you are not native to customers demands or the entire situation of running one company/business or both. So speaking now, I'd suppose with _training _you can own both companies." Kyouya said. Suzumu jaw dropped and she tried to hold back any signs of sadness.

"I would like training, but I have no one to teach me the basics or even the rules to keeping a company and the customers happy!" she wailed as tears poured out of her eyes. "But you seem to know a lot, can't you help me."

"I might help you but, it'll cost you..."Kyouya said as her looked down to see the girl hugging his legs.

"Arigato." she said.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 4

**--- -♣- ---**

"Matte-chan, where do you want to go?" Izumi said looking over at the girl who had ordered them baked pretzels salted.

"I thought we could go to a manga store, but it's up to you. I missing my American soap opera just to come here, so at least one of us has to have some fun." Amaterasu spoke sharply. Izumi's sweat dropped, she knew how moody Amaterasu got when she missed her soap opera.

"Okay then. Let's go upstairs to see the new Aoi Cakes and Candy store my dad said he opened up." Izumi said with Amaterasu staggering behind her.

When they got upstairs and went through the door a bubbly girl with odango hair fashion with ringlets down the side of her face. Her hair was colored green and she had pink blush, purple eyeshadow and blue lipstick on her lips. It looked adorable, but the mismatch of color was horrifying for a Sweet Lolita.

"Yokoso **(welcome)**, Izumi-tono **(Lord Izumi) **and Amaterasu-hime **(Princess Amaterasu)**." she said bowing in front of her. And carried them to a table. There were small whispers and plentiful bows as Izumi walked in with Amaterasu. The staff treated them so nicely and they even knew her cousins and other relatives. When they walked in they could see someone eating mountains of cake and plenty of other customers.

"Hello Iori-chan." Izumi said letting the girl lead her toward the customers.

"I came by to say hello. Respectively my haha **(mother) **spoke of making a restaurant in this mall and she was very fond of the idea of why she wanted it here. I hope that you all are happy working here and eating here as well." Izumi spoke out to the customers and staff who clapped and praised her.

"Tono! Tono!" Izumi turned to see Arisu running over towards her. "Have you seen our best customer?"

"Best customer?" Izumi said.

"Hai, tono. See over there, with that big guy and little guy!" Arisu said holding a tray of assorted cakes.

"She's referring to Haninozuka-san and Morinozuka-san, smart ass." Amaterasu spoke rudely making Arisu gasp.

"Matte!" Izumi scolded patting Arisu on her head. They walked over to Hani and Mori.

"There's like over Thirty Chefs plus us running around in the kitchen making more cakes. Where does it all even go?" Arisu said giving Mori the tray.

"Looks like someone ordered a wedding cake." Amaterasu spoke turning her gaze behind them. A white, red rose covered cake came from behind. Two guys dressed up some sort of elf like out fits and three girls were pulling the cake in.

"I feel sorry for them." Izumi said. The cake could almost touch the ceiling.

"Your the one to blame. I mean your the one who wanted them to wear those crappy outfits." Amaterasu said taking a set behind Hani

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 7

**--- -♣- --- **

"I'm gonna get you, and when I do you'll be wearing Cardcaptor Sakura outfits for the rest of your life!" Tamaki said chasing after Shinju.

"We'll you should have thought twice before you gave me one of the cards! Especially 'The Dash'!" Shinju screamed. She actually believe the card was really giving her super speed. She ran right passed Hitomi and Haruhi, who were just about to make their way downstairs. But decided to follow her instead.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Haruhi said looking over at Hitomi.

"Cosplay issues."

**--- -♣- --- **

Tamaki decided to take a shortcut. He ran through the electronic shop so he could get to the escalator and take it upstairs. He flew straight passed Suzumu knocking her over in Kyouya and onto the floor. He shouted an apology and kept running.

"Is he alright?" Suzumu asked pulling herself off of Kyouya and handing back his glasses that fell off from the impact. She stood up and then helped Kyoyua stand as they went out the store. They passed by Hikaru and Kaoru who asked them, "What happened to dono?"

"He's on a rant." Kyouya said simply. They looked down at the girl beside him who shrugged.

"Let's go look for him before someone gets hurt." Suzumu said as they got on the escalator and went up stairs.

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 2

**--- -♣- --- **

A laugh could be heard running through out the mall. Yuki was still being chased by Momoe who was still trying to destroy his beautiful face.

"NO ONE INSULTS ME AND GETS AWAY!" Momoe screamed running to him. She took the nearest elevator while watching him run up the stairs

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 5 & 6

**--- -♣- --- **

"Hey, its Aoi Cake and Candy Restaurant! Izumi's dad owns that shop. I'm sure I saw Tamaki-san run through here!" Suzumu said walking inside. Girls dressed up as fairies were trying to get Tamaki to stop disturbing the customers.

"Suzumu-hime, do know this guy? He's disturbing the customers and says he knows you." a girl said. She had glitter and eyeshadow on her face and a yellow gold colored dress with white wing and shoes. Her hair was put into a bun and she had white chysanthemums in her hair. She watched Yuki run from behind Kyouya and told her, "If Momoe asks if I'm here tell her I'm not."

**--- -♣- --- **

TEAM 1

**--- -♣- --- **

"Why is she trying to sneak into that cake shop?" Haruhi asked Hitomi.

"She want to hide from Tamaki-san I presume. Let's go." Hitomi said grabbing Haruhi's hand and ran over to her.

"Shinju why are-" Hitomi was cut short of her question when Momoe ran over to them swing a bad.

"Where is he!" she said. Shinju ran inside scared of what Momoe might do to her ran through the back door into the cake shop. Momoe went inside asking everybody if they had seen Yuki.

"You'll never take me alive!" Yuki and Shinju screamed when they saw Tamaki and Momoe coming for them in the dining room.

"What's going on here?" Izumi spoke in a confused manner.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask so many questions." Amaterasu said pulling her under a table. _'I feel sorry for the table cloths.'_ Amaterasu thought. When she saw everyone in the room. Momoe and Tamaki ran towards the Shinju and Yuki hit Hani's mountainous cake. The poor cake was destroyed and Hani, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, Momoe, Tamaki, Yuki, Shinju and most of the customers were soaked in cake.

**--- -♣- --- **

"Ano...Izumi. What your about to see might horrify you, so you might not wanna look." Amaterasu said with pure laughter in her voice. Izumi got out from under the table with Amaterasu and screamed. Kyouya had grabbed Suzumu and pulled her under the table with him to avoid getting hit with cake, had lifted her out. Haruhi and Hitomi had stayed outside for future references, obviously knowing that the cake would crash.

**--- -♣- --- **

Eventually the store was closed down, Izumi had to stay to help clean up the shop and call her mother about damage control, Kyouya found information about the heiress to the Kimura Technology Company and Kohaku Tea Company, the twins were plotting to 'angelize' Amaterasu, Tamaki caught Shinju, Shinju got her Penelo outfit, all Cardcaptor Sakura's outfits (including the one from Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle) and the transformed outfits of the girls from Tokyo Mew Mew, Hani got over one hundred verities of cake, Haruhi learned that Hitomi could play the cello and was good with children and they got kicked out of the mall for disrupting the peace, almost destroying a restaurant, a costume store, an electronic shop, reckless damage and shown some form of abuse or harassment.

Toni and Keiko came to pick them up at three o'clock to take them swimming.

"At least we got to go wild on the credit cards." Hitomi said weakly giving off a shallow smile

**--- -♣- ---**

**:) ... no comment R&R **

**--- -♣- --- **


	3. Surprises

**--- -♣- --- **

**Long Time No See **

**--- -♣- --- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**--- -♣- ---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**--- -♣- ---  
**

**Chapter Two: Surprises  
**

**--- -♣- ---**

"Why is it everytime we go swimming or to the beach, you two bring over a thousand swimsuits to try on?" Haruhi asked shuffling through the dressed mannequin Koshō estate. The twins shrugged.

"Your cousins can have some too if they'd like." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"And if we don't all wear the same size?" Momoe questioned. They circled her as she growled when they towered over her.

"Why do you ask?" Kaoru asked tilting her head upward to look into his eyes. He was so close she could feel his breathe against her cheeks.

"Such a beautiful butterfly like you," Hikaru said leaning close to face from behind.

"Still hiding in your cocoon?" they spoke. She simply stepped away from them.

"Not exactly, but if you don't have my size I could just swim with a t-shirt and shorts. It doesn't matter." she said. Tamaki shoved the twins out of the way a held onto her shoulders and looked at her like she was corrupt.

"But you could put yourself in danger. You should never swim with clothes on. Good girls should never have to die young and beautiful." he said shaking her with tears in his eyes.

She tapped her chin with her index thoughtfully. "Never thought of that. That's alright, I wasn't really all that in the mood for swimming." Hikaru and Kaoru pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"We have your size." They gave her a pink leotard type bathing suit that came with a white skirt. Hikaru tied her short hair into a high ponytail with a red tie and Kaoru clipped her long bangs to the side with glittering hot pink hair clips.

**--- -♣- ---**

Kyoya walked around the estate looking at photographs, books on shelves. He picked one up and started scanning it.

"Ne, Ootori-san. What are you looking for?" Keiko asked. She didn't seem surprised to see him searching through things in her house.

"I propose to do something generous."

"For what reason."

"If you must know-" he started. Keiko cut him off.

"You're not that kind of person I can sense it. You wouldn't done anything that generous."

"Your granddaughter's request."

"I do have more than one granddaughter and I know Hitomi wouldn't have asked for such a thing. My more generous granddaughter, Suzumu."

"She asked for me to call Ranka with your permission."

"Alright."

**--- -♣- ---**

"I'm not going swimming and that's final!" Hitomi said punching Tamaki in the face. He sulked and went into his little corner of despair.

"Tomi-chan can you swim?" Hani said cutely tugging at her skirt. It felt like an insult, but he looked so innocent she had to resists the urge to squeal at the adorable face.

"No...I can swim. I just don't want to." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Afraid." Mori suddenly said. She looked up at him. He was like a skyscraper. She was only a couple inches taller than Hani, but even that didn't make him look a bit shorter. He looked like he was over six feet and she didn't even reach five.

"Nani?" she asked shaking the thought away.

"Is that it Hitomi-chan! Are you afraid of the WATER?!" Tamaki said shaking her. She tried to move backwards out of his grip and almost fell back into the pool. She yelped when she felt Mori pull her away and Tamaki flew forward. She jumped back for the droplets touched her.

**--- -♣- ---**

Keiko watched Kyoya talk to Ranka. She wasn't so much into the idea of having him come to her estate, but Hitomi needed to see him. Even though Keiko wasn't exactly that old, she's eventually become to old to keep up with her. Originally Hitomi was born in Italy, raised in England, lived in America for a year to spread her CD, modeling and guest start in shows, and yet moving her back to Japan to her estate seemed selfish to do to the girl.

"I sent a limo for him." he said walking out the room with his laptop on hand.

**--- -♣- ---**

"I have a better solution to all of this. I think I'll just stay inside." Hitomi said.

"I'll join you if you like?" Haruhi offered.

"Such a rude hostess." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"I don't care destroy the house if you please!" she fumed. Amaterasu walked past her and sat down at a table under the shade. She was clad in black outfit and sitting under the shade which had cool breeze.

"Who wears black in thick heat?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked leaning over her.

"First of all, I wear black in thick heat. Second of all, there's air conditioning here. That's why a specifically sat here." she said glaring at them. The butler handed her a strawberry milkshake and she thanked him. And the twins walked away from her.

**Step One: Get Her Angry**

"Right so how do we get her upset." Hikaru said thoughtfully.

"We can use Hani-sempai! Maybe his innocence will upset her." Kaoru thought.

"But how?" they looked at each other grinning evilly.

**--- -♣- ---**

"Oh Hani-sempai could we borrow you for a minute?" they called out to him. He was eating the usual strawberry cake (even though the pastes varies).

"Yes Hika-chan and Kao-chan?" Hani said innocently.

"Take this and -whisper,whisper-"

"But that's not nice." He said blushing a bit.

"Do it and we'll give you all the sweets you want." they said. Unsure he did it.

**--- -♣- ---**

Keiko sat with Yuki and Momoe who were playing video games. The door bell rang and she sent the maid to let Ranka in. She stood up from seat and looked at him. He had changed over years. He was okama, now.

Yuki sensed this and took the console back in the game room and dragged Momoe with him, much to her displeasure. Hitomi walked with Haruhi into the room grumbling as they watched the two pass by.

"Hitomi." Keiko grabbed her away from Haruhi.

"Otosan?" Haruhi said. Hitomi stared at him for a moment an then tilted her head to the side thoughtfully...and then hugged him. No tears, sobs, painful words, hate. He never lost her, the way he left her. He knew the reason she couldn't remember him was because she was too young and suffered from Lacunar Amnesia from the accident, but surely Keiko wouldn't have told her that much. A decade is long.

"So this is my daughter." he looked at her. Compared to Haruhi "flat" chest, Hitomi had a large bust for her age and was quiet small. She had his hazel colored eyes. He felt like crying. He almost felt as if he betrayed her.

"Yeah...Why do you need her birth certificate to prove it?" Keiko spoke. Haruhi and Hitomi's sweat dropped.

**--- -♣- ---**

Hani walked up to Amaterasu swaying back and forth on his toes and heel.

"Yes, Haninozuka." she said reading a book in the shade. He stopped and looked down as she turned to him.

"I'm sorry..." he took the ice cream cone he was holding and pulled at her shirt shoving it down. The cold made her shiver and she glared and him and tackled him to the ground. Of which he easily flipped her on the ground softly so that he was above her. She grabbed a fistful of his hair with her before he could stop her. She yanked it and he yelped.

"Who set you up to this?" she snarled. He was surprised. He got off her and handed her a pink bikini to wear. She looked taken aback and stared at the thing in disgust and he walked away. She was forced to wear this...thing?!

**--- -♣- ---**

She got out of the shower and put on the "clothing" and sent hers to wash. She walked downstairs and passed by Yuki who stopped shocked. Pink and bikini just didn't fit Amaterasu personality. She hated those kinds of things. She was more like and eighteen century girl who believe that showing your knees were inappropriate.

She walked out side furious. She felt naked and the only thing protecting her was her long hair. Her side swept bangs covered her eyes and she refused to make contact with anyone.

"Wow! Are my eyes deceiving me!" Amaterasu turned to her older sister and brother and glared.

**--- -♣- ---**

"Let's spend the rest of the day together!" Ranka said hugging Haruhi and Hitomi tightly.

"But what about everyone else." Hitomi asked.

"What do you mean everyone else." Ranka asked.

"She means the host club otosan...And our cousins." Haruhi said. Ranka froze. The girls stepped away from him. Haruhi waved her hand in front of his face.

"Otosan? Hello?" Haruhi shrugged and Hitomi poked him with her finger and he fell over.

"I had no idea he was so breakable." They sweat-dropped.

"So he's a cross dresser...?" Hitomi asked. Haruhi nodded. "I don't get it."

Keiko held up two boards. And the girls sweat dropped.

Ranka: 0

Keiko: 1

**---♣---**

"There's no possible way that Matte-chan would wear a bikini. Unless she was forced..." Momoe said tapping her chin. Yuki said ready to attack anyone of the host club members.

"Wow...but I guess she makes a great eye candy!" Shinju said.

"But you know she won't model June." Suzumu said to Shinju.

"Not helping." Amaterasu snarled at them. Yuki gave her a light robe to wear.

"Thanks for being the considerate one." she said tying it.

"It's what I do." he said grinning.

** Note: Anything written in a different language that was not done correctly I'm not being held responsible for...**

**--- -♣- ---**

**Please ignore the crappy chapter. I was distracted, I think...**

**R&R...**

**---♣---**

**  
**


	4. Jungle Adventure

**---♣--- **

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---  
**

**Chapter Three: Jungle Adventure **

**---♣---**

"Girls why don't you go back outside. Your father and I need to have a little chat."

"Certo!" she said saluting Keiko and dragging Haruhi back outside with her. Ranka sat on the pale green couch hands in his lap looking down to the tassels that swept the couch slip. Keiko sat diagonally across.

"She's the way I left her. Happy. Trying to be strong even though she shouldn't if she doesn't want to." he said glancing up at her.

"Or it could because of the traumatic amnesia. You would have thought, that she'd regain pieces. But it looked so bad, so she could only remember bits. After all she was young."

"And no nightmares at all?" he thought it was strange, but if he could guess a bit, she'd probably tried to hide it carefully.

"Plenty. But she could never come to terms reliving it. Typical of her." Keiko sat sipping tea that the butler brought with biscuits.

**---♣---**

"I'm bored." Momoe stretched lying out in the grass.

"Go stick yourself." Yuki said. Sitting down next to her.

"I'm not induced to cause self-injury. The mental place is no home to me!" she said cheerfully popping up.

"I beg to differ." Amaterasu said. Izumi who had just arrived giggled at that. She was wearing a green bathing suit with a sea green pearl and seashell necklace. She kept her shoulder length hair tied in a high side ponytail and her bright dark aqua colored eyes glistened in the sun. It took Momoe a while to get it.

"Hey!" she said. She felt an arm grab around her waist as she charged at Matte. It twirled her around and dipped her back. She could she her brother being pushed to a nearby bee hive. She tried to squirm away to 'rescue' Yuki. You could say he was...scared of bugs. More like terrified, Momoe thought squirming out of reach.

"Wanna play a game?" she heard someone whisper in her ear. She couldn't see them because she flipped over squirming. She recognized the voice (one of the twins) and asked, "What kind of game?" the person let go and she flipped over and landed gracefully on her knees.

"I like fun games!" she said clapping and jumping up and down with her eyes closed. Looking a Kaoru and Hikaru madly. Maybe she wouldn't have been a easy as they thought. She was a bit like Haruhi, come to think of it. Perhaps just dense, not oblivious.

"That's the point of games. They're supposed to be fun." they said. Hikaru had his arm draped around his brother's shoulder.

"No, actually. On time in the first grade my teacher gave us this stupid game to play and no one thought it was fun." she said.

"How would you remember something from such a long time ago." Hikaru asked her.

"My photographic memory duh!" Five seconds later..."What were we talking about?"

**---♣---**

"Haruhi! Come look at the koi!" Tamaki called out to her. She was sitting with Hitomi at a table with a big green umbrella.

"Coming Sempai!" Haruhi got up to walk over to him when Hitomi grabbed her arm.

"NO!!! The destruction of quality time. I shall avenge the evil." she jumped up kicking Tamaki into the pond. He jumped up grabbing her other arm.

"My dear Haruhi, won't you come sit and watch the lovely koi with me? Despite that, you know no one is more lovely than you, ne?" he said trying to charm her.

"Haruhi, you the most awesome big sister ever. I just know some day you'd make the perfect mother one day. So sweet, loving and beautiful." her eyes sparkled as she looked up at her. She turned to Tamaki with rage and he moved dejectedly into the corner.

"Felice! Felice! Mi vincere, brutto!" she laughed in his face. He looked confused for a moment.

"You speak Spanish?" he asked creeping next to her. Grabbing Haruhi's arm..

"Idiota," she muttered. "If you're half European and you grew up in France for most of your life you'd think that as a rich person you'd have had traveled to Italy. I'm speaking Italian and I know it's similar to Span-. Hey! Give her back I saw her first!" Tamaki ran away with Haruhi.

"You! Minions!" she called to Hikaru, Kaoru and Momoe. They stood at attention lined up in front of her.

"Attack him!"

**---♣---**

"Sempai! St-stop run-ing!" Haruhi said. She clung to his arm as he dragged her though trees and bushes. They came across jungle like area, and saw the rest of Haruhi's cousins and the host club members were already there.

"How did you get here?!" Tamaki said.

"Well, I live here. Don't you think I'd know my way around my own backyard?" Hitomi said. She was sitting on her thrown and Hikaru and Kaoru were fanning her with huge leaves.

"Here are the rules to my game and they are very simple." Haruhi was carried to another seat next to her and Mori and Hani were now fanning her. Kyoya and Yuki stood guard and the rest of the girls were scattered all over the area.

"Rule One: Pick two." she grinned looking at him evilly throwing him seven pictures. "Choose wisely."

He had the choice of a/an:

_Angelfish_

_Zebra_

_Rabbit_

_Toenail Clipper  
_

_Rock_

_Weed_

_Silver Ribbon_

He took the Zebra. 'Perhaps this will make me stand out,' he thought.

**---♣---**

One of the maids were passing by when she heard a crash. It startled her she looked into the other room behind the slightly ajar door.

Keiko was standing ready to punch him and Toni was holding her back. The servant, Kenji, was holding back Ranka. Lightning flashed between them. She stepped forward a bit though unfortunately she got caught by Toni. He signaled for her to get Hitomi. Often Keiko would pick feuds and Hitomi was the only one to control her.

**---♣---**

She ran out into the yard and crossed the flower garden and searched. Sadly the yard was big and made up into different parts. She looked over into the tennis court, but no one was there. She ran into the maze. 'Hitomi loves wandering into the maze, but she'd never go alone. Climbing the vine, she got on top of the shrubs and crawled. Sure this was a nice life, good job to pay for her studies, but it hard to keep up with the dysfunctional family.

Keiko trusted her with Hitomi, but she wasn't sure she trusted her with herself. She left the hard labor for Toni. She could see across to the jungle area and the torch was lit. Of course she had to be there. Perhaps preforming an evil ritual. She jumped off, running through trees with twigs in her hair and petals and thorn in her dress.

**---♣---**

She banged on the wooden gate and Yuki let her in.

"Master Yukito-san," she panted sitting at his feet. "Lady Keiko is feuding with Fujioka-sama."

"Your Highness, you might wanna cut the hostility a little later. It's Grandmother and Uncle." he said turning to Hitomi who was ready to kill Tamaki.

She stopped and ran out dropping Tamaki.

"What's the rush?" the twins asked.

"Hanako-san and Ranka-san have never exactly liked each other. Ranka can't accept that she took Hitomi away, and Keiko can't accept that her daughter fell in love with such a man. This family's history has always been with constant fighting of romantic arrangements and who falls in love with a person not accepted by either or one family." Kyoya said.

"So it's Romeo and Juliet re-runs?" Tamaki asked. He looked over to see if Haruhi was still there,but she took off.

"Theoretically, perhaps that is the case." he said sliding his glasses upward. "But very little of the family knows their history."

Yuki turned away when Kyoya referred to him. Suppose he thought of it as obvious, but it didn't have to be blunt about it. And he watched all of them rush back to the house. Romeo and Juliet, must have been a very nice book to keep rereading.

**---♣---**

Haruhi and Hitomi rushed into the room. Keiko, Ranka, Toni and Kenji stayed silent for a moment. Haruhi grabbed her father's hand.

"Otosan, don't cause problems. Let's go home you must be tired, ne?" she looked up at him and Kenji released. Hitomi stood there staring into space watching the three. She watched her sister and father leave silently and she stood there. Keiko moved closer to her and laid her hand on her face. She lurched back and ran up the stairs and went to her room.

**---♣---**

Hitomi touched her cheek. She laid down on her bed and stared at the red ceiling in her room. It was painted pink and white. Some parts of the room had blue fur and green, purple and white shelves.

She could remember someone touching her like that. Someone's face, but it was so blurry and hard to remember. She concentrated, but she couldn't think of who it could possibly be.

**---♣---**

**Note: School in Japan starts in April, but I'll make mine start in September...because I want to.**

**And it's easier... **

**---♣---**


	5. Unconfirmed

**---♣--- **

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---  
**

**Chapter Four: Unconfirmed  
**

**---♣---**

Amaterasu POV

"Alright which one is it?!" Yuki shook me tightly. I would have kneed him, but that would be unladylike.

5 seconds later...

"Why?" he asked hoarsely holding himself. Yes very unladylike indeed.

"For the seventh time, it was the slip of the tongue. It should have stayed a secret and you're just making it worse. Get up and stop embarrassing yourself." I said lightly tapping him with my foot.

"Oh so you admit it?" Hikaru and Kaoru said grinning. The host club was back again and so was Haruhi. Some kind of entourage.

"No-I mean...stop reading into unnecessary information. You should dwell in your businesses, not mine!" I said.

* * *

**---♣---**

**Flash Backs **

**---♣---**

**#2: Dress Up**

Grabbed from behind, Amaterasu found herself thrown into a dressing room and several women putting on clothes and makeup on her.

She came out in a sleek black dress with lots of sequins and glitter. She was wearing soft grey eyeshadow, purple eyeliner and red lip gloss. Her curly hair was tied into side pony tail and she received a swept fringe. She was wearing strapped heels and carried a red purse. Of course they had to restrain her...but unfortunately it didn't work.

She walked out the room trying to get the makeup off, but it didn't smug or come off with water. So she was stuck wearing the outfit for the day and Hikaru and Kaoru perhaps may have been scarred for life. They didn't possibly think anyone could do such evil things with a blow dryer and nail polish.

**---♣---**

**#3: Room**

She was going to check and see if the wall paper for her new room in the Kōsho estate. She walked into the room finding unicorns, furry animals and pink walls. She took black, red and white paint and a chisel and clawed her walls. It was sort of creepy to watch a squirrel commit suicide when it was just reaching for an acorn.

"Who painted my room like this?" she said glaring at the painter. He sunk back ready to apologize.

"No problem, I fixed it. Who ever did it, thank them."

**---♣---**

**#4: Harassment**

"Why can't you be more girlie?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Why can't you be less annoying?" she countered.

"You're pretty enough to be a model, why don't you try?"

"You're ugly enough to have your own comic strip, why don't you try making one?"

"Why are you so cruel?"

"Why are you spawns of the devil?"

"I wounder if she can even fall in love Hikaru. What do you think?"Kaoru asked.

"You're right Kaoru, I wonder what man would take her?" Hikaru said. By now she was already fuming.

"I can fall in love with anyone I choose! I'm human aren't I?" she said looking up at them. They laughed at her. Her temper was indeed bigger than her size.

"Prove it?" they said.

"I already like one of the host club members!" she shouted kicking them and moved away.

**---♣---**

* * *

**---♣---**

"I just can't believe that it's only been two days!" Izumi said.

"How long would you expect someone to fall in love. Forever?" she said. The only person Amaterasu would never raise her voice to was Izumi. They were indeed very close to each other, and often protective and supporting of one another. So she simply glared.

"Aw, my baby sister is growing up so fast!" Momoe ran to hug her but she moved so she fell face first into the ground.

"Work on your coordination, Baka-Neko." she muttered.

"But do tell, which type do you go for." Kyoya said smirking. Amaterasu put on a stoic façade, she thought that he may not see what she like. Luckily he didn't.

"Type, you say? I know you showoff for girls, but your listed as types?" Suzumu asked sitting beside Kyoya.

**---♣---**

Prince: Tamaki

Cool Type: Kyoya

Little Devil: Hikaru & Kaoru

Loli-shota: Hani

Wild: Mori

Natural: Haruhi

**---♣---**

"Haruhi's in the host club?" Shinju asked.

"OMG, Haruhi have you gone the other direction?" Suzumu asked. Shinju elbowed her in the ribs, Yuki held his head in his hand, Hitomi shook her head and Momoe and Haruhi sat there looking confused.

"Other direction?" they asked.

"Anyway moving on..." Yuki said clamping Momoe's mouth before she asked anymore stupid questions.

"She has a dept to pay for and expensive vase she broke." Kyoya said pushing his glasses back up.

"We could pay for it if she wants. Do you want that Haruhi?" Hitomi asked.

"I'd prefer to undo the damage I caused by myself. Accepting your money is unnecessary at the moment. Besides after I pay them back, I'll have repay you." Haruhi said.

"You wouldn't have to, we're family...and that's what we do!" Hitomi said. Haruhi said.

"Even if you asked me a million times the answer would still be no." she said giving her signature smile.

"And that smile is the reason you got locked in a pen..." she said narrowing her eyes. Haruhi sweat dropped.

**---♣---**

"But which one of us are you after?" The twins inched closer to them. Even after all that abuse they'd still go after her.

"Neither of you that's for sure." she said crossing her arms.

"Obviously it's me. She must be seeking for a prince charming. No fears my dear hime, I've found you." Tamaki said ready to cup her face.

She grabbed his arms and threw him into the wall. "What makes you so sure it's you?"

He sat in his corner in his depressed state.

"Some things should remain the way they are." Amaterasu said.

"Forever?" Shinju asked.

"Perhaps for a while." she answered back.

**---♣---**

**Hmm...I wonder**

**---♣---**


	6. Carnival

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Five: Carnival**

**---♣---**

"Over a week left before school starts. What am I supposed to do until then? Hiro's at tennis practice so that means no brother-sister bonding time." Suzumu was lying on her back with her head to the floor. She was on her bed in her room staring at the multiple broken pieces of mirror glass pasted to her wall. She was scrolling through her text messages on her hand phone, when she noticed a text that one of her friends sent her.

'Hachigatsu Natsu-Hina Carnival: August 27 to August 31

-Dora.'

"I wonder what everyone's doing right now. I wonder what Kyoya's doing...ugh no the answer's obvious. It's too early in the day." I slipped on my converse and tied my hair in loose pigtails. Only the ends were tied and my hair was clipped back and I wore a red headband. I walked down stairs and silently left the empty house, locking the door.

**---♣---**

She raced to Haruhi's house on foot. They didn't live too far apart from each other. Probably the closest. She turned down the block and ran up the apartment steps. She stood there huffing trying to catch her breath while knocking on the door.

"Suzu-chan! What a nice surprise! Come in!" Ranka pulled her inside and she slid down pulling the coat rack with her, still breathing hard. He handed her some water and she gulped it down greedily.

"Ojisan? Do you know where Haruhi is? I was wondering if she'd want to go to Natsu-Hina Carnival?"

"She went to stay with Hitomi, apparently their bonding time is growing!" he said helping her off the ground. "You should go, though don't let me ruin your fun."

He patted her head and pushed her out the house handing her all the host club members numbers.

"K...b-bye."

**---♣---**

Suzumu POV

I sat down on the sidewalk taking out my handphone putting the numbers inside. Some rich people could be so materialistic. I bet all of them have a cell phone for every person they needed to talk to. Especially Kaoru-san and Hikaru-san. I decided to call them first.

"Hello?" I know I called Kaoru, but it's so difficult to tell them apart. Just looking at them is confusing.

"Um...Kaoru?" I asked shyly.

"Yes, speaking..." he must think I'm an idiot.

"This is Suzumu. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the Natsu-Hina Carnival?" I asked.

"Carnival?" two voices I could hear now. Testing how confused I can get I suppose.

"Y-yeah, um where are you?" I asked.

"Kyoya's." They answered simply.

"Can you please send someone for me?" I asked shyly. There was the 50/50 chance of them rejecting that idea. There was a long pause.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Haruhi's." the hung up. Ten minutes later a limo arrived and the chauffeur walked out of the limo and saw me sitting on the concrete. I bet he was mentally rolling his eyes at me. He held his hand out and I grasped it firmly and he opened the door for me and sent me to Kyoya's house.

**---♣---**

Suzumu came up to the house and one of the guards opened the door for her. She walked inside and one of the maids let her upstairs. She looked around at the house she once knew. It was different, but she could see it was the same area and address.

She looked out side his bedroom door and saw everyone sprawled out on the floor, including her cousins.

"Okay. Um...Why are you sitting on the floor?" She asked.

"Kyoya locked us out." they said in unison.

"Well any sane person would do that if they were being harassed." She taking a key and sliding it into the door.

"Give me something hard to hit it with." Momoe gave her, her shoe. It had metal on the bottom easy for hitting with. She knocked into the door and turned the key and the door opened.

"Fancy, expensive doorknobs from cheep companies. Works every time." she handed Momoe back her shoes and they looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm rich, it was on the news and I thought it would come in handy. I didn't see any of you buying knobs from Lord of the Locks." she said ready to walk in.

"Are you crazy. He's the Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord. You can't go in there without being eaten alive." Tamaki clung to her arm and she shook it off.

**---♣---**

She walked inside his dark room and slid off her shoes. It was so hard to see inside the room. She was so afraid she'd crash into something. Holding her arms out in front of her she tried to guide herself until she reached the bed.

She crawled up onto the side of the bed until she found his body. She stood up and started bouncing on his bed.

"Kyoya sleepy head wakey, wakey! Rise and shine! It a new day!" she screamed opening the curtains and started jumping on the bed again. He stirred and laid flat on his back glaring at her. She laughed at him.

"What a silly face! Wow, you sure aren't a morning person." his foot swept out so that she fell over and landed on top of him and got tangled in the sheets.

Her face only a few inches from his. Her hair swept across her shoulder and his hot breathe tickled her neck. She blushed and he inwardly smirked.

"You win."

**---♣---**

"Okay, who wants to bet that she's dead already.¥10,000." Yuki said. Momoe and Shinju punched him in the arm.

**---♣---**

He sat up so that she was sitting next to him and his head was on her shoulder.

"Will you cone to the Natsu-Hina Carnival with me?" she asked.

"Will the other's be there?" he asked knowing the answer already.

"It'll be like there not even there if we avoid them." she said. He laid back down and she started yelling at him.

"No I went through all that trouble running back and forth asking people for rides!"

He turned over and tried to ignore her.

"Getting up before I kick you somewhere you'll really regret, and you won't have any children!" she shoved him off the bed so that he was dangling off. She grabbed him by the arms and tried to pull him across he carpet.

**---♣---**

"See I knew you'd agree to this." she spoke shyly again twidling with her fingers. She didn't do so well in big crowds. Kyoya kept his stoic face and let her do whatever she wanted.

"Do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" he asked.

"No too slow."

"Roller coaster?"

"Too fast." she said. "But I want to go on it anyway."

**---♣---**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." She said sitting in the chair.

"Remember this was your idea; Going to a commoner carnival. And you call it fun?" he said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm too low class for you and that I'm horrid in physics and mathematics." She glared at him and turned away.

**---♣---**

She was practically biting the arm rest after they got off.

"I'm never going on a roller coaster ever again." Suzumu said. They all met up at an eating area.

"Yea, you made that obvious. No more rides for you." Shinju said patting her shoulder.

**---♣---**

"Haruhi what's this?" Tamaki asked. He pointed to a hot dog stand.

"A hot dog stand sempai." she answered

"No not that, this?" he point to something in the rotisserie.

"The corn dogs?" she went over and bought it for him. "Here."

He looked at it oddly. He poked at the sponge.

"Bite into it, sempai." she said and he obeyed. He clung to her joyously, jumping and telling her how wonderful it was.

**---♣---**

"Ne, Suzu. You don't like carnival, why'd you decide to come?" Shinju looked at her suspiciously licking her vanilla ice cream cone. Suzumu shrugged.

"You do remember what happened in the third grade, right? When we went on a field trip to the circus." she continued. Suzumu started biting her nails.

"Oh look a clown."

**---♣---**

**_With Hikaru & Kaoru_**

"Which one of us do you think she likes?" Hikaru asked thinking a bit.

"She seems to be capable of hiding her emotions well." Kaoru said.

"Perhaps she has a diary. All girls keep secrets about guys, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Wrong." Izumi said sitting next to them.

"What do you mean wrong?" they asked.

"Girls share things with each other too. We "hide" our emotions, but sometimes with one another. Besides, Amaterasu doesn't keep a diary. She's not that type of person." Izumi said smiling. "But all girls are different. Like Baasan, Haruhi and Momoe...they aren't all that girlie and interested in romance. They prefer their studies and/or the welfare of others than anything else. Amaterasu prefers not to be bothered."

"So you're saying she fears romance?" they asked her.

"Nothing of the sort. She's just not interested. There wasn't anyone she had currently liked until now."

"So who do you like?" they piped up looking at her mischievously.

"A person I might never see again..." she muttered. They heard a scream and turned to figure out who had yelled out.

"That sounded like Suzumu." Izumi said.

"I think that was Suzu-chan, Izzy-chan." Hani said.

**---♣---**

People stared at Suzumu as she screamed. She tried to pull away from Shinju who was trying to crontrol her.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself. It's only a man in a costume." Shinju had a tight grip on her shirt.

"Hey I'm female." she said hitting Shinju with balloon animals.

"An okama in a costume then." she fell over and Suzumu ran through the crowd. Kyoya help Shinju up.

"I knew she should have gone to track!" Hitomi said. Yuki and Momoe sweat-dropped

**---♣---**

**Oops...I made Kyoya OOC. Well how could you not love Kyoya out of character. It suites him almost... **

**---♣---**


	7. Stuck Yin & Yang

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Six: Stuck-The Yin & Yang**

**---♣---**

"I can believe this. Isn't she the one who asked us to come to this carnival?" Yuki said looking across the table at his older sister. She was licking a green ice pop. They were sitting at a metal table with tiles at their feet. It was at a little tea shop that was there before the carnival planted itself there for the time being.

"But she's terrified of clowns." Momoe said. She leaned across the table ice pop in hand. "Wanna lick. It's green grape."

He shrugged and held her hand to keep it steady and bit off the top. Momoe placed her hand over his mouth so it wouldn't shock his teeth. Girls walking nearby we watching and blushed. Kyoya took note of this. It was almost like Yuki and Momoe would be the first set of twins to push down Hikaru and Kaoru.

"So kawaii..." they muttered. It was distracting them so much that they almost slipped on a spill that was on the tile. One of the girls almost fell, but luckily Kaoru caught her in time. A blush spend across her face when she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded her head rapidly, but stayed quiet. Her friend curtly started to pick up her fallen items when Hikaru started to help her.

"Let me help you." he said picking up the rest of the items and placing them back in her bag.

**---♣---**

Kyoya leaned over Yuki and Momoe who was tugging at her short hair. She loosed them down and it stopped right to about her chin.

"You know you two look alomost identical." Kyoya said. His hand was on the table and he was leaning towards Yuki.

"We know. Our eye colors and height make us nonidentical." they spoke at the same time.

"Sometimes we dress alike. If Yuki wants me to wear dresses and skirts we won't dress alike." Momoe said.

"It almost looked as if you stole Hikaru and Kaoru's spotlight for a moment." he said pushing up his glasses.

"Stealing their spotlight?" Yuki questioned. Momoe turned to look at Hikaru and Kaoru who were helping up the two girls.

"They were distracted when they saw your 'performance'." he added.

"When she let me have some of her ice pop...?" he said unsure and Kyoya nodded. The two blushed, realizing that it was their fault the girls got distracted.

**---♣---**

Haruhi was tending to Shinju's wounds from her fall with Kyoya's first aid box. Tamaki took one of Shinju's cosplay costumes and dressed like a nurse, so Haruhi was supposed to be the doctor and she was supposed to be the patient.

_Tamaki Inner Mind Theatre_

_"Disinfectant." Tamaki said holding his hand out. Haruhi handed it to him._

_"Are you sure that the operation will be a success?" she asked._

_"Do you doubt me?" he said. She shook his head._

_"Scalpel." she was about to hand it to him, but she accidentally cut herself. She hissed when she felt if cut through her gloves. Tears built up in her eyes._

_"Doctor I've wounded myself." she cried. He held her hand forgetting about the dying patient. He removed the glove and used the disinfectant to clean her hand, it stung a little bit so she winced. He leaned down and kissed her palm and cupped he cheek._

_"A kiss will make it better, nurse Haruhi." Their noses almost touched when-_

"Hey you idiot wake up and give me the gauze!!!" Shinju yelled. Tamaki blushed and scrambled to get it out of the box. He quickly handed it to Haruhi, so he wouldn't upset Shinju any futher. And that was the end of Tamaki's inner mind theatre.

"Ugh...when I find Suzumu I'm going to kill her." Shinju said looking at Haruhi.

"Why?"

"Be cause she left me with _that thing_." she said distastefully at Tamaki who sat away from them and drew figure eights in the sand with a twig.

**---♣---**

Amaterasu tried to get away from the madness. But unfortunately for her, the Hitachiin twins caught up with her.

"Get away from me. I'm looking for my cousin." she said scratching her arm.

"You actually have a soft spot?" Hikaru said.

"And you're going to find her?" Kaoru added.

"No, she has my bag and I want it back." she said.

"Is it name brand?" they asked.

"No."

"An antique?"

"No."

"Then we don't care." they followed her as she entered the Wonder Maze. It was made up of bushes, shrubs and glass. She moved left, right, right, up, diagonally, up, up, up, right, left, etc.

"Why don't you just call her hand phone?" they asked after a while.

"Don't you think I thought of that already?" she snapped.

"So why you do it?"

"I left my Raspberry in my bag, and she had my bag."

"So we have our phones give us the number." they said.

"You think I know her number. That's the purpose of the Raspberry!" she yelled at them. The room suddenly went dark.

"Yea! Cheap special effects!" they clapped their hand. Amaterasu glared at them and reached for the walls. 'Glass, huh?' she thought.

"I think we're lost." Kaoru started. He reached for Hikaru's hand.

"What do you mean we? I can get us out of here." she said.

"How could a tiny girl like you get us out of here?" they said.

"Don't underestimate me." she said smiling to herself in the dark. Her hand resided on the shrub and she felt around for glass. Her hand accidentally pressed against Kaoru chest. Her hand moved across his arm and she used her other had to find the glass. Of course she wasn't aware that her action made Kaoru flush. He could feel some sort of metal against her soft hands.

"Alright I found it. Step back." she said letting go of his arm. She stepped back a bit and stood in an upright stance. She swung with too much force intended to her hand got cut. The next glass she jumped in the air and shattered it with her foot when her leg crashed into it. She could see light passing through the shrubs and knew they were close to the opening. Amaterasu then karate chopped them a door way.

**---♣---**

People jumped back startled to hear crashing and tumbling from inside. Amaterasu jumped out from the darkness. Hikaru and Kaoru shaking with fear crawled out.

"Oh get up you--" she was cut short by a man who grabbed her wounded hand and furiously started shaking it. She inwardly winced, but refused to show pain.

"Congratulations you found the way out of the Wonder Maze!" A man with a toupée on. A model in a pink spaghetti strapped dress who had silky black held up a check of  
¥300,000.

They held a camera to her face.

"Well little girl what are you going to do with the money you've won?" he asked.

"Give it away to charity." she answered though her teeth.

"All of it?!" he asked again.

"Yeah, that's what I said! Are you going deaf, just as bad as you're going bald?!" she ripped off his "hair" and grabbed on the camera lens and broke it with her bare hands. She shoved the check back into the model's arms and walked away. With Hikaru and Kaoru behind her

**---♣---**

Suzumu was sitting under a Sakura tree with her head resting against her knees. She was crying. She didn't even know why she chose to come. Her obliviousness...she should have realized that there might have been clowns there. After all it is a carnival.

She could sense a presence behind her so she quickly looked beside herself to see none other than Kyoya there. No one except Suzumu had known that they had gone to school together when they were in elementary school. She waited for him to talk. He wasn't the same Kyoya she used to know. The old one was more verbal and was willing to tease her over silly things. Like when they were in first grade and she made him cookies, but they got burnt and she didn't know she was suppose to put the sprinkles on _after _you bake them. She missed that Kyoya.

"I remember here? Do you?" he said. She looked up at him with a tear stained face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?" he asked. She shook her head and rubbed away the tears with the sleeves of her shirt. He stopped her and handed her his handkerchief. She rubbed her finger across the embroidered stitchings. It was a picture of a purple rose that had little beads around the edges. He held out his hand and she took it.

"We planted this tree, when we were about ten. Before you vacationed in Australia and then moved to China." he said. She looked up at the tree an noticed it wasn't fully developed, but it was enough for raw petals to grown. She could tell he was sad, but his voice hid it so well.

"Well, my father is Chinese and Australian and my mother is Japanese. I have to be in all tree countries, not just one..." she looked down at her feet. "Did we? We did! I mean if it's still there..." she dropped down to her knees tucking the handkerchief in her pocket and dug. Whatever she was searching for, it wasn't buried too deep.

"You kept your half right, because I didn't want mine to leave Japan if I left. I knew where ever you went you'd always come back that's why I didn't ask you to put yours in. It was so even if I was far away you wouldn't have to think that because I would always sort of be here." Suzumu's fingers his a rusty silver box and she opened it to find the Yin half of the necklace she had gotten in China. Her half was mostly gold with a little bit of silver.

Kyoya's half should have been silver with very little gold.

"Do you still have it?" she said looking up at him hopefully. His hand reached into his shirt and he pulled out the Yang. She smiled. 'He's still the same Kyoya' she thought.

**---♣---**

**Stupid tree carving. That's lame...why carve the tree when you can grow it!!!**

**---♣---**


	8. Some Things Remain

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Seven: Some Things Remain  
**

**---♣---**

"Are you sure Kaoru?" Hikaru asked him that night. They were lying on their bed staring at the ceiling.

"Not really...But she touched me..." Kaoru almost forced the words out. He wasn't particularly interested in her and Hikaru sensed this. He turned on his side so that his arm was across his little brother's torso.

"We'll ask her tomorrow then." Hikaru said.

"Would it be okay if you did it, Hikaru?" Inwardly Hikaru was shocked, but his facial expression didn't show it. Kaoru rarely asked things from him. Of course Hikaru behaved more needy than him, but Kaoru was more clingy in his eyes. Kaoru could tell his older brother was trying to hold back shock, but Kaoru easily saw through him.

"Alright." he said.

"Thanks. Goodnight, Hikaru." he said turning on his side.

"Goodnight, Kaoru."

**---♣---**

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

Hitomi could hear the doorbell ringing that morning. She was still in bed and the maids were tending to other things, so that only left her with the harassing bell sound.

Ring. Ring.

She dragged herself out of the bed and reached for her bedroom door. She walked down the hallway and into the dinning area. She went through the second dinning area, then the kitchen, then the tea room and then the living room. She climbed down the double spiral staircase that landed in the front area. She open the gate and then the door to let in the people who would drive her mad this early in the morning.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. It was Hikaru and Kaoru at her front door.

"Aren't you a model?" Hikaru asked.

"You're supposed to keep yourself tidy." Kaoru said.

"24/7." they added.

"Well excuse me for not waking up beautifully." Hitomi said. Her eyes were swollen from sleep and her hair was a mess.

"Couldn't you take the short cut?" they asked.

"I did." she said rubbing her eyes. "Come in."

"Oh, no we didn't come to stay for long. We just wanted Amaterasu's address." they said.

"Um...you can get people to do that for you. You don't need to come to me to ask me for her address." she said trying to smoothen out her thin wavy hair.

"But of course it's more entertaining this way." they said. Hitomi wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to them.

"Bye!" she shoved them out of the house

**---♣---**

The twin came up to a rather small home. It was the biggest house on the street, but it was smaller. It was layered an looked as if it was made of wood. They stepped out of their limo and opened the gold gates. While they were walking to the door they saw shrubs cut into sport stuff. Like tennis rackets and American footballs. Lot's of gold sport equipment were furnished on the lawn. A stone fountain was on the right side. It was a man about to serve a volleyball and water came out of the ball that touched it's clasped hands.

**---♣---**

A maid had seen them through a camera and opened the door for them. She bowed.

"Welcome to the Hayate home." she said. "Who are you and who do you wish to see?"

"The Hitachiin Brothers. We're looking for Amaterasu."

"Oh, right this way then." she said stepping aside. It was like a tree fort on the inside. Everything looked as if it was made of wood. There was artificial trees and lots of light inside. It smelt fresh. There was lots animals that were inside, but the first to greet them were three dogs. A black lab with green eyes, a gold one with light blue eyes and an almost white one with light green eyes. There were about six different breeds of cats and there were fish tanks built into the walls.

The maid lead them up to the top and then down an elevator to the backyard. There was Amaterasu training with he father. She looked bashed up. When she broke them out of the maze yesterday she looked so powerful, as if she fight against Hani and tie. Her father looked as if her was killing her, but he stopped when he saw the maid.

"We have company, Blaine-sama" she said bowing to him.

"Who for?" he asked. He had brown hair and catlike green eyes. He was broad, tall and extremely built. He was a good seven inches over Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Amaterasu-sama." she said stepping back so he could get a good look at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"We'll continue this another time. I have a meeting in an hour. Thank you Meizo." He told her. Her hands were on her knees and she was trying hard not to fall over. She struggled to hold herself up. He walked to the twins and stopped. "Don't touch her." he said before following Meizo back to the elevator. She kept her head bowed down, not to look at him.

"What a strict household." Kaoru muttered. Hikaru looked back to see the elevator go up.

**---♣---**

"Meizo." he said.

"Yes Blaine-sama?" she said.

"Get me as much information on those two. What is their name?" he asked smirking down on the figures below him.

"Hitachiin, Blaine-sama. I'll make sure you receive the information tomorrow evening." Meizo answered. He roughly cupped her chin with his calloused hands.

"Perfect, my little puppet."

**---♣---**

Amaterasu collapsed on her knees, holding her sides and bending over so far that her head touched the ground. She inhaled sharply.

"Are you alrig-" Kaoru bent down to her and Hikaru leaned over.

"Don't touch me and don't pity me." she said. It hurt to talk. Hell, it hurt even breathe.

"Wha-"

"Don't force yourself if it's that painful." Kaoru said.

"We didn't mean to interrupt your training secession with daddy dearest." Hikaru said sternly. He obviously too was concerned with Amaterasu's welfare.

"I'm alright." she said hardly, blinding the pain. She didn't want to tell them how grateful she was. Another half hour with that and she'd be dead. "What do you want?"

"To ask you an important question?"

"Obviously if it's coming from the two of you it not that important. Go on..." sh urged.

"Do you like-" Hikaru started, but she cut him off.

"I'm not interested in either of you. I told you that already. Scratch your names off the list and go home. I'm not giving myself away that easily. Go to Suzumu's house and let everyone meet up there. Not here. Go and speak nothing of this. Understand?" shad said. They made no move and looked at her grimly.

"I swear if I have to rip you faces inside out to get you to keep your mouth shut-" she threatened.

"Fine." they said. She forced herself up stiffly.

"I'll show you out."

**---♣---**

**Suzumu's House**

"Why is it that we simply can have peace. We can't see each other everyday!" Hitomi complained.

"Unfortunately you'll have to put up with this for the rest of your life." Haruhi said. Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Of course Yukito-tama shouldn't have a problem because he's a guy!" Shinju said shoving him. He shrugged it off. He never really cared to be called Yukito so much, even though it was his second name.

"Hey are you guys enrolling in Ouran after the break is over?" Tamaki asked timidly. Shinju glared at him and he turned away. Momoe looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well technically Obaasan chooses whether or not we go there." Momoe said as Suzumu started serving beverages.

"Tadaima!" they hear a voice as it enter though the house. They could see short red burgundy red hair and grayish red eyes as it entered the room.

"Okaerinasai!" Suzumu said back. She smiled to him. "This is my otō to, Hiro-kun."

He gave back the same smile that Suzumu gave and hello-ed them before leaving.

"As I was saying it depends on Baasan." Momoe repeated.

"Why?" Tamaki asked.

"Because she is the oldest member leading the Hanakoshō Clan because she won't let our father take over." Yuki said.

"It's her choice to keep running. Besides age hasn't caught up with her." Amaterasu said.

"Physically." The twins said. Shinku swatted them in the back of their heads.

"Does Iko-chan still preform in playing sports?" Hani asked. Mori could tell he was interested in something other than martial arts.

"Yeah." he said. Hitomi looked at him a sweat-dropped.'Man of little words...' she thought.

"Only when she's training me!" Momoe said.

"Besides that, I think we're enrolling though." Suzumu said.

"Yea!...Harassment 24/7!" Hitomi said sarcastically.

"Are we that distasteful, Hitomi-san?" Kyoya asked typing on his laptop.

"After this morning," she spoke slouching back into the chair. "Very."

**---♣---**

**T.T**

**I lost myself...R&R **

**---♣--- **


	9. To Ouran We Go

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC **

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Eight: To Ouran We Go  
**

**---♣---**

"Oh hell, you can't be serious?" Shinju said looking at the Ouran Private Academy dress that morning.

"Omega Kawaii!!!" she said looking at herself in her bedroom mirror. She and her siblings would also attend Ouran. She indeed had a big family. She was the eldest at fifteen with thirty-three non-adopted siblings. It was strange that her mother was capable of have numerous multiple births. Scientists were still trying to figure out how fertility pills even caused it. When her parents were about twelve and thirteen they had her. Sure it was stupidity then. Her father was rich, her mother was a poor African-America girl, who was of Egyptian descent and sent to live in Japan from America.

That was probably the biggest law in their clan. They had to wed to a different nationality. If they were mixed like German & Japanese they had the advantage of marrying either of their races or another. But her mother was indeed strange. Rainbow hair and grey eyes.

"Daraleigh onee-chan." she heard one of her younger brothers say. He peaked through the door way. Oh and the down side of her family...her mother gave she and all her siblings names ending in Leigh.

"It's Shinju, Jiro-chan! Let me see you in your uniform!" she said smiling. Sure Jiro was rude and funny, but he always left room to be bashful. Especially around any of his older sisters. His orange hair curled around his face and he looked down at Shinju and blushed. She was three years older and two inches shorter. Akward...

"Ka-wa-ii..." she whispered pinching his cheeks. "All the girls will be after you." She moved aside and skipped out of her room leaving him stunned.

**---♣---**

"Suzu-oneesan, must I go to another school. I don't want to change." Hiro said picking at her fluffy dress as she ironed his clothes.

"What obaasan says, goes Hiro. I didn't really expect the change, but she says it's for the best." she said quietly as he dressed.

Hiro shook out his burgundy red hair and walked down to the eating area for breakfast. Their father was in China and their mother was on Okinawa Island in the hospital. She was always sick and their father was always working so they tried their best to avoid coming into an empty home. The maids and servants didn't come unless they knew he was at the house and they didn't tell their father that they chose not to come to work. So he was freely paying them.

**---♣---**

"Oh my gosh, what in the name of hell are you wearing?!" Keiko screamed at Hitomi. She skipped a grade so she was put into the high school divisions.

"I don't know. This _is_ the school uniform." Hitomi said.

"Father God, if I should go blind-"

"Obaasan! It's not _that_ bad."

"But it's so tight against your large chest! Are you sure it's the right size-" Hitomi jabbed a piece of toast in the woman's mouth. Keiko ran to her corner and started sprouting clovers in nonexistent dirt.

**---♣---**

Izumi was already on her way out to Ouran. It was kind of early, but she wanted to look around.

'I wonder what Tsuneki and Mitsuro are doing right now...' she daydreamed about he brothers.**  
**

**---♣---**

"Why couldn't it just be a dark color? It just had to smile like the sun." Amaterasu complained.

"Oh come on Matte-chan. Everything can be dark like the night sky." Momoe said eating waffles.

"Hey by the way Momoe, why are you wearing the boy's uniform?" Yuki asked.

"Oh they sent me the wrong uniform. Well at least it was my size!" she said throwing food on the floor for the cats and dogs.

**---♣---**

"Tousan! You got me the wrong uniform. I can't go in a dress!" A boy shouted to his father.

"That's no problem. Are you good looking son?" The blind father asked.

"Well I tend to see my self as something better than goo-"

"Thank kami-sama I'm already blind. Because if I had to see you in that dress I know I'd go blind!" he laughed at his son's misery.

**---♣---**

"I see you did enroll." Tamaki smiled at the group. "Welcome to Ouran Private Academy."

Suzumu looked around at the large school. "This is so ridiculous. The school doesn't need to be this big."

"Especially with clubs. Strange, but at least we can make new friends!" Momoe said. Amaterasu pulled her short hair and she yelped. Yuki kept walking. Many girls were whispering as they passed to go to the office. The majority were looking at the host club (who were usually together so it wasn't unusual), Yuki and Momoe who was dressed like a guy and held a male appearance.

Yuki looked at the girls who watched at them. They blushed an giggled. Momoe looked up at Yuki, then at the girls in the hall who did the same to her. She thought it was strange, but she realized automatically that they thought she was male. It didn't seem to bother her, but she always wanted to know what it was like to be a guy.

It looked as if Yuki read her mind because he gave her a half smile. She wanted to know what it was like to flirt with a girl. Yuki would admit his sister was strange, but she did in fact liked trying new things. He slowed his pace and they moved away from their cousins. Amaterasu stopped to watch them.

Momoe walked over to a girl with grey hair and brown eyes. She smiled at her and bowed.

"Dobrogo ranku (good morning)," Momoe said holding out her hand to the girl. She blushed, but slipped her hands in Momoe's. She caught a glimpse of her butterfly bracelet.

"Mene zvut Momo Hanako(my name is Momo)." Momoe told her, giving herself an alias. She could tell she was trying to understand her, but giggled at the foreign language. Momoe let out a light laugh. She switched back to her Japanese from her Ukrainian.

"How about we start over. It's a pleasure to meet you milady. My name is Momo and you my butterfly are?" She bowed down and kissed her hand.

"Taro Me-Megumi." she stuttered.

"It was nice meeting you Megumi-chan. I hope that we'll see each other later on in the day." Momoe said. She nodded and Momoe returned back to Yuki. Kyoya silently watched from the shadows taking notes.

**---♣---**

"How was that imotosan?" Momoe asked Yuki. He shook his head and smiled.

"The Ukrainian Maty (mother) taught us? You used our language to flirt. It's not even a romance language, like Tamaki-san's French." he said.

"Pfft...who needs French when you've got Ukrainian." she said. The secretary handed them their class numbers.

"You idiots just had to add up unnecessary popularity to yourselves." Amaterasu said walking pass them.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be in first year classes?" Momoe watched her walk up some stairs.

"The extra tutoring Otousan got for me helped me skip grades." Amaterasu answered.

"Hey, papa put you on Maty's money. You're in class 2B, I'm in 2A. Aw, that means no more hanging out..." she said.

"See ya, Momo." he said walking to his class.

**---♣---**

"Wow, 3A. Isn't Morinozuka-san and Haninozuka-san in that class?" she asked herself.

"Yes they are Matte-chan. Do you need any help?" Amaterasu turned to see another one of her cousins.

"Sun-Dae? You go here. You live in this country now?"

"Yeah, so do you need help?" she tied her dark green hair into low pigtails and let them sit across her shoulders. Her gold eyes pig like puppy eyes. She was the first girl in this school to tatter up the Ouran uniform dress.

"I rather get loss then ask for anyone's help." she said turning around before she collided into Hani.

"Eh?! Haninozuka-san!" Amaterasu almost squeaked out. She had almost fallen on him, but his quick reflexes steadied them.

"Never mind it seems you've found your classmates. I'll see you later." she turned to go to her first class.

"We came so Ama-chan wouldn't lost!" Hani said.

"I told you to not call me Ama!" she said to him crossing her arms. His eyes teared up.

"Is Ama-chan mad at me?" he asked innocently.

"I'll be even more angry with me if you don't stop calling me Ama!" she said again.

"Fine Tera-chan, follow us so you don't get lost!" Hani said. He wasn't holding his stuffed rabbit Usa-chan and Mori was holding his bag.

**---♣---**

"Wow the room is so big!" Momoe said staring at 2A classroom.

"Ne, Momo-san? Are you a scholarship student like Fujioka-san?" a girl student asked Momoe. She had long black hair and light brown eyes.

"Fujioka-san?" she asked turning to her. She had forgotten Haruhi was a scholarship student at Ouran.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot you're new. You must not know Fujioka Haruhi! He's in class 1A. My name is Honda Chirinamime." Chirinamine said to her. 'She looks crazy about me too,' Momoe thought sweat-dropping.

"Uh, no I do know Haruhi. S-_he's_ my cousin and no I'm not here on a scholarship." Momoe said to her smiling. She turned around and turned to see none other than the shadow king sitting behind her.

"Kyoya-san?" she looked up at him. Tamaki was sitting to his left and so he leaned over to hear the conversation.

"Hanako-san, would you be interested in joining the host club?" he asked. Many girls scooted closer to her and Tamaki latched onto her arm.

"There's only one way to figure out he rose color!" Tamaki shot out of his chair and pulled out a clear plastic shaped rose, that had a green stem. He flipped the switch on and it almost immediately turned white at his touch. The girls whispered in shock. They hear about the rose, but they never really seen it. In a way it was just as rare as the plastic color changing rose.

Tamaki held it out to Momoe. "Must we do this now? I mean seeing as class is starting in only two minutes." she said to him.

He jumped to his corner and moved dejectedly away from her, but she none the less held it. It turned into to a yellow rose, but then the tips changed to a red hue. She held it up to him and threw it to him.

"What a waste of time." she muttered.

"Your flower symbolizes friendship, Momo-san?! That must mean you are very kind and gentle!" Megumi said.

"This is going to be a long day..." Momoe muttered as the teacher entered the room. She hadn't noticed Suzumu sitting next to her. She felt sorry for Momoe.

**---♣---**

"I wonder how Momoe's doing." Yuki muttered. His sensei had him standing in front of the class.

"This is Hanako Yukito, he'll be in your class for the rest of the year. Please welcome him. Yukito-kun do you have anything you'd like to say to the class?" Najiha Emiko-sensei said. Her long blonde hair hung out and she smiled with her black eyes closed.

"Please call me Yuki." he said placing his arm behind his head.

"Hai, please sit beside Marchioni-san." she said pointing to him. Yuki almost froze at the name, but stiffly moved next to him.

"Oi, Yukito-chan? Not happy to see your own cousin?" his grey hair shimmered and his cyan colored eyes sparkled.

"Adonis..." Yuki growled under his breathe. His cousin's brow furrowed.

"Don't call me that. It's Scevola, uccello." he snarled back.

**---♣---**

Shinju sat in class. It looked as if they'd have a substitute for the day, but the class was pretty descent besides moving around and creating very little chaos. She sat quietly in the middle of the room and watched the students talk amongst themselves. She didn't share classes with her cousins because they were either put into and A class or they were a grade ahead.

"Eh, is that your real hair color?" girl leaned over and pulled at Shinju's hair. It was a straight blue, so she wondered if it was a wig or dyed. Shinju swatted her hand away.

"I've known it to be this color since birth." she answered turning to the girl. She was slightly chubby and had a round face and red hair.

"I'm Zarumatehiko Satoku. My family owns and runs Zarumatehiko Chocolate Factories."

**---♣---**

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan? Can I borrow a pencil?" Hitomi asked turning to them. Haruhi quickly handed her a pen.

"You can never ask them for anything." Haruhi warned her.

"Ne, Haruhi. You can ask us for anything. We have a lot to give?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

""Do I have to tell you how many things are wrong with that statement?" Hitomi said wincing. She took the pen from Haruhi and turned back to her work.

"That's rhetorical question, right?" Kaoru asked.

"Because you have a dirty mind." Hikaru finished. Hitomi sweat-dropped and continued her work.

**---♣---**

** Lunch**

"Wow the day is going by so fast!" Hitomi said turning to Yuki who was sitting next to her outside. Amaterasu was across from her.

"I ran into Sun-Dae." Amaterasu said placing a napkin on her lap.

"Sunday-chan! Wasn't she in Korea with her mother since we were little?" Hitomi looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Well your lucky you got to see her. I'm stuck with Adonis." Yuki said.

"I'll go get my gun." Hitomi said pushing her lunch away. She stood up when Yuki stopped her.

"Are you crazy?! Isn't that illegal?"

"Don't worry Yuki, it's not signed under her name." Amaterasu said.

"You're right. It's obaasan's." Hitomi said. Yuki sweat-dropped.

"Oh, both of you know Italian right?" he asked leaning close to them.

"We are Italian." They spoke at the same time.

"What does uccello mean?" he asked. Hitomi bit her lip and Amaterasu averted her eyes.

"Um, d-did Adonis call you that. Be-because that's Italian f-for a male part..." before she could finish Yuki was off

**---♣---**

"We heard you flirted with a girl in the hall this morning?" Hikaru and Kaoru sat close to Momoe.

"Who told you that?" she asked them.

"Gossip get around quickly. Tono told us that you wanted to join the host club." They said.

"So, Yuki's alright with it?!" they asked astonished.

"Hm...I'm Yuki's senior. He doesn't necessarily need to be protective in any way. Besides it's girls. I looked fun! Like when we went to the carnival. Yuki and I distracted those two girls you helped when they slipped on that spill."

They grabbed her hands and dragged her out of the lunchroom. The pulled he into the halls and up the stairs, but she didn't ask where they were taking her. She looked at the large doors and the sign hanging from it.

"Ne, the third music room?" she read the sign and they opened the door. She pulled away from them.

"Alright, now what is this place?"

"The host club of course." She looked around.

"We also heard about your rose."

"Friendship right?" she asked. Kaoru placed his hand on her shoulder and moved close enough for her to brush against him. Hikaru moved closer to her face and they whispered, "Or falling in love." She blushed and moved away. That's when she found herself oddly attracted to one of the Hitachiin twins.

**---♣---**

**Too long... **

**---♣---**


	10. Feelings Resurrected

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC **

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Nine: Feelings Resurrected**

**---♣---**

**Momoe POV**

I was sitting in my room staring at the wall and the tree coming through the top when I heard a knock on my door. Ki-Chi my pet squirrel was dancing on my shelf to some weird disco music on his mp3 player.

"Come in." I said. It was Yuki.

"Hey. Why didn't you come for dinner? Otousan was worried about his princess."

"Yuki, don't be like that. I'm one hundred percent sure papa loves you as much as he loves me, Matte-chan, you, me Karen-oneesan, Käthe-oneesan and Klaus-oniisan." she told him.

"Ah, so you're moody. Is it that time of month?" he laughed and I threw the pillow at him. I stood up on my bed and yelled at him.

"No it's not that time of month. What happened to out twin telepathy!" He looked at me seriously and she averted my eyes. Plopping back down on my bed, I apologized. It was rare that I ever yelled at Yuki, so when I did he knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just..."

"Feeling confused. I heard some girls taking about how they saw you with Hikaru and Kaoru and that you were betraying out twin love to form a threesome with them."

"Don't say threesome. It doesn't sound right."

"Well that's what it looks like. A threesome."

"Don't say that!"

"Fine, the "three-people" group." air quoted. Before he got a chance to move, Karen and Käthe pushed him over and ran over to me.

"Eh, move Karen!" Käthe yelled. Käthe, Karen and Klaus were triplets, but they weren't identical. Physically or mentally.

The two of them were holding the shoes in front of me.

"Momoe which one goes better with this dress-" Karen held up a smooth navy gown that had gold sequins patterned all over it. It had a split up the leg and there was white fur as a collar on the dress. Then she held up two other pictures of shoes.

"Käthe wants to know if the thigh-length stiletto fur boots would work if she wore this dress." Karen said.

"And Karen wants to know if the the all stylish mules work better." Käthe said. Yuki sat on my bed and took a good look at the picture of the model that his sisters were holding up.

"So which one?" They asked at the same time.

"If I answer do I get to keep the model?" Yuki asked. Käthe shoved him down.

"First, I though that a mule was an animal. That could be very offensive to Koru-sama." I said pressing her hands to her ears and puffing my cheeks. I was talking about our driver who was about Yuki and my age. Papa worked him like a mule so he started calling himself that and it sort of caught on.

"Mo, get over it. We were trying to get you a stallion and you fell in love with an ass. Well what to you think Yuki?" they turned to him asking. Klaus ran through the door wearing a dress and make up.

"No Yuki, don't answer! They're pure evil!" Karen punched Klaus older in his jaw.

"Hush Klaw-kun, let Yuki answer."

"All I have to say is, 'oh my gosh _my eyes_'!" He screamed falling of my bed and Ki-Chi came down with him. I immediately ran to him and started giving him CPR.

"Look what you did to my baby!" I cried. "Now he's scarred for life. I think he's going critical on me. LIVE! LIVE!"

At this point everyone was walking out my room or trying to run away.

"It's alright, he's going to be okay." Yuki said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay?" I said with tears in my eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head. And the last thing I saw was him fainting.

**---♣---**

**Amaterasu POV**

Secrets are supposed to stay secrets, I thought to myself. I was forcing it into my head so I wouldn't have a girly moment and tell Izumi. Perhaps she already knows who I like though. She's rather observant.

I think I should hate her for that. I heard a knock on my door and I moved away from my computer desk and opened the door to see my father. I was about to glare at him, but he caught me around my neck. I was trying to save my breathe, but I found myself gasping for air like a fish on dry land.

"Tonight..." he whispered. Then I remembered why I didn't want to like one of the host club members in the first place. But, I need someone to fight the battles I can't.

**---♣---**

**Ooh...secrets  
**

**---♣---**


	11. Camping Trip Haunted Hotel

**Long Time No See **

**---♣--- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet. **

**---♣---**

**Parings **

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC **

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Ten: Camping Trip- Haunted Hotel  
**

**---♣---**

"Why is that after just two weeks of school we get a camping trip?" Hitomi asked.

"For the entire high school division, actually. Why, can't rough it princess?" The twins sat behind her in the jet that they were taking them to another area of Japan.

"Rough it? Rough it?! Oh no, this isn't roughing it. Outside in dirt, climb mountains, strong BO-"

"Okay we get it-" Hikaru said grimacing.

"You don't need to go that far." Kaoru finished and the two turned around.

"You didn't have to pay for the trip Hitomi." Haruhi said looking at her smiling. "It wouldn't have mattered if I went or not."

"But I wanted you to go and besides we're sisters. That's when we do good things for each other." Hitomi said nodding and Haruhi smiled at her. She was dressed in guy-ish clothing and all the girls were befriending Hitomi as easily as they did Haruhi. It was something Kyoya called natural charms.

**---♣---**

"Hey? Do you know what hotel we're staying at?" Izumi said turning to Amaterasu. She only saw the girl sleeping and she sighed, but happily. It looked as if the girl hadn't gotten any sleep last night and she rarely rested. Always on her toes with work and whatever she had to worry about so much. They were close with each other, but they still managed to hide and keep secrets.

She tapped the chair in front of her. She was happy to see the seat belt sign was off and she took off the belt buckle.

"Yuki, Momoe?" she looked over and saw the two of them. Yuki was dribbling slightly and Momoe snoring. She sweat-dropped. Was it always that when the three went on a moving vehicle.

**---♣---**

"Look Takashi! We're landing!" Hani told him. He and Mori were sitting behind Amaterasu and Izumi who were both sleeping. Izumi stirred at his voice and opened her eyes. She looked out the window and felt the jet come to a stop. She quickly pulled off her seatbelt and jump up and down.

"Finally! I can't stand being in the air!" she said. Hani leaned over the chair.

"Do you have a mild fear of flying, Izzy-chan?" Hani asked innocently. Izumi turned to him.

"Oh no, it's just that it's boring being in the air and feeling like you're standing on a plank in the sky and never moving." she grinned at him and he stood next to the sleeping Amaterasu. He was going to shake her gentle to wake her up, but her arm shot up to grab his right hand, but his left hand caught it before she could even touch him.

She opened he eyes and glared at him. He inwardly though that she had some sort of martial arts training. It was amazing how she almost caught his arm, but he caught hers instead.

He let go of her arms and she stood up and walked away from the three.

"You're probably wondering why she sensed you when she was sleeping. She, Yuki and Momoe's father is Hayate Blaine, I'm sure you've heard of him." Izumi said packing her backpack.

"He used to be one of the best martial artists until he dislocated his arm." Hani said.

"Yea." Mori spoke. She smiled up at him.

"Mmhmm, and you beat him Hani-sempai. You beat his record a long time ago. He works Amaterasu so hard, at one time she got hospitalized." Izumi looked away sadly. Hani and Mori were a bit shocked at this. Even Hani's father wanted him to be great, but he wouldn't go as far as killing his child. Mori trained hard to protect the Haninozuka family and he found kendo to be his own hobby. They parted ways in their personal limos.

And that's when hell became reality...

**---♣---**

"What the heck is this?" Momoe said looking at the building.

"This is a very ancient hotel." there was a tour guide for the hotel. There were huge rickety gates and the area was split in to different parts for one hotel. "It was built in 1694. There are various caves and mountains surrounding the area."

"This is my kind of place." Amaterasu said. Kyoya looked down on the eccentric girl and Suzumu sweat-dropped.

"Emo or gothic?" Kyoya asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I met her when I was six. She's sort of in-between so no questions." Suzumu said shaking her head and pressing her index finger to her lip. Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose as they moved into the hotel.

The inside was marvelous compared to the outside. Everything was completely made up of red, white and black. Everyone gathered to the front desk receiving keys to their rooms.

"People still use keys to get in rooms?" Tamaki said holding it to the light. Izumi held her head in palm and Haruhi sweat-dropped at his stupidity. "It looks so ancient?'

Tamaki walked over to Shinju and peered over her shoulder.

"Hey what room did you get?" he asked. Yuki moved in front of her and held the key down to get a good look at it.

"Suite 9413." she said.

"What?!" Suzumu ran over to her and took the key.

"Room 9413, has been haunted for years at the Hotel With No Name, for many years." Kyoya said. "It's the most supernatural room in the entire hotel."

"9413 is unlucky. I remember my father telling me stories of it meaning 90 percent chance death and 10 percent living." Suzumu told Shinju who grabbed back her key.

"Kyoya-sempai, when you say supernatural, you mean?"

"Ghosts and evil spirits and hauntings with the intent to kill." he said. Shinju startled at that dropped the key and tried to run out the revolving doors. She tried to push the glass, but it would budge. And all of sudden the lights flickered.

"What is this. The Grudge?" Sunday said. "Did you know how ironic it was that two of the character have Izumi and Hitomi's personal names? And it was a horror movie!"

Shinju screamed and kept banging on the glass. Momoe patted Sunday's shoulder.

"Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

"Shinju relax, there's no such things as ghosts!" Yuki said trying to pull her away from the door. She let go and they fell backwards. She turned and grabbed her keys from off the floor and ran up the non moving escalator.

**---♣---**

"Once you leave you can't get out..." Amaterasu heard.

"Did you hear that?" she turned to Mori and Hani asking them.

"Hear what Tera-chan?" Hani asked. It whispered again trying to fade out.

"Come down lower." she told him signaling him to keep quite. Mori took Hani off his shoulders and Hani and Amaterasu got on their knees. They moved until she reached a hard wall. Amaterasu moved her hand to a vent. She could hear the voice and feel a cool breeze blowing out the metal vents.

Suddenly she let out a loud scream and fell backwards and fell into Hani who caught her in his arms. She jerked away from him and pulled her bloody left hand to her chest.

"It's nothing." she gritted her teeth holding her wrist.

"Nothing?" Mori asked towering over her. He saw blood fall on the white carpet and her trying to hide her hand. Hani pulled at he arm, but she kept pulling back.

"Mitsukuni." he said Hani looked up at him. Mori bend over to lift Amaterasu up, but she used both of her hands to stop him. She winced as she caught his hand in hers. She just tightened the grip until Hani moved her bloody hand away Mori.

"This isn't nothing." he told her.

"When you fight, this is nothing because you'll get a whole lot of something if you don't keep your guard up." she said. "Could you rip my dress for me?"

Mori wiped her hands and Hani torn the dress edge and tied it around her hand.

"If you weren't suppose to keep your guard down, why did you do it twice?" she wrenched her hand away and tried to tie the rest. Clumsily she managed and they looked at her strangely.

"It feels weird doing things with my right hand." she stood up quickly and jogged away from them.

**---♣---**

**Haunted houses  
**

**---♣---**


	12. Stucking in a Cabin, Hall, Room & Hiking

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Eleven: Stuck in a Cabin/Hall/Room…& Hiking**

**---♣---**

_Hall_

Shinju kept running down the hall. She swung open the large doors and fled down the hall way. Unaware that Kaoru was walking out the hall.

She accidentally ran into him and they fell over.

"Shinju-chan, did you see Hikaru. This place is so empty a-"He turned to see her bent over crying.

"Hey, are you crying?" He asked. He placed his hands on her shoulders and tried to pull her up of the ground. She tried not to move, but he was stronger.

He tried to get a good look at her face, but the lights went out.

**---♣---**

_Room_

"Was that door always there?" Amaterasu turned and looked around. When they had crawled to the vent they had ended reaching into another room.

"We probably moved into another room." Hani said. The door slammed shut and the lights went out and Mori moved to open the door. He pushed at it harder, but it didn't move. He tried to bust it open with a hard swing of his leg, but it would break or move.

Amaterasu tapped the door with her foot and turned to Hani.

"Alright, your turn!" she said stepping aside. She was still keeping her bloody hand curled into her chest.

"You didn't try." He said furrowing his brows and Mori nodded in agreement.

"But as the female with two extremely strong men who are both champions in martial arts, why should I have to try or do anything?" she said and she felt Mori look down on her and she immediately felt as if he was trying to intimidate her.

"Fine!" she moved as far away as possible from the door. She carted wheeled and jumped up, and then she thrust her feet into the door. It didn't move and she was about to fall so she quickly grabbed onto the metal above the door.

"Now it's your turn!" she yelled down at him. The door was in fact about ten feet high and she looked as if she was afraid to jump off.

"No, come down." He told her.

"Um…" she was kind of unsure, but she didn't want to show fear, so she gripped more tightly onto the bar.

"We'll catch you…" Hani spoke.

"I don't give out trust that easily." She glared down at them. It was difficult to keep her grip on a thick bar.

"Just let go." Mori spoke.

"No." she was being difficult. "I'll stay up here as long as I have to."

**---♣---**

_Cabin_

Tamaki and Haruhi were sitting in a cabin that was outside where they were exploring.

"So Haruhi, is this 'roughing it' yet?" he said poking at his fingers together blushing heavily sitting on one of a row of chairs that were against the wall. She was looking around the cabin and the old fireplace covered in dust.

"Perhaps if we were outside sempai; I'd consider this 'roughing it' if you managed to bring yourself inside this old cabin." She told him sitting down at the chair closer to the fireplace.

He scooted closer to her.

"Wow, it was really sunny outside and all of sudden it's dark." Hitomi was standing by the door. "Don't think you're out of this Tamaki-sempai. This still is not a camping trip or 'roughing it'."

She plopped down on the chair between Tamaki and Haruhi, before Tamaki could even sit next to Haruhi.

**---♣---**

_Cave_

Suzumu and Kyoya were walking outside.

"See I told you this would be a great idea. Get some fresh air." She turned to him and he looked as if he was ignoring her.

"Oi, Kyoya-kun aren't you enjoying the outdoors?" she asked him. There was a trail on a mountain that went up to the point. They were half way there and it looked as if Kyoya was breathing hard.

Suzumu reached into her bag and pulled out the Kyoya's Ootori Aid Kit. She opened it out and took out an inhaler and she gave him a bottle of water.

"I know your asthma isn't that bad, but if you can't breathe or it hurts you should still use it before you get dehydrated." She smiled and watched him use it.

"You've had asthma since we were little, you know that?"

"I think I'd know whether I'd have asthma or not. It _is_ my body." He said smirking at her. "And I was listening, it's just nature isn't my interest."

**---♣---**

_Hall_

Kaoru pulled her to the corner underneath a table.

"What's wrong?" he asked her sincerely. She looked up and out to the hallway and she saw a white figure approach them. It looked like a little girl skipping rope. She was wearing a skirt and had her hair in a ponytail.

Kaoru looked and saw the girl walk to the table. It scared him a bit, but even so she looked sort of friendly. He turned back to Shinju and she clung to his arm and screamed. It didn't seem to bother the ghost.

Shinju held on tightly to a shocked Kaoru and he blushed when she tightened her grip.

"K-Kao-ru-s-an…" she mumbled into his shirt. He could feel hot tears wet his shirt, but he didn't push her away.

"Shinju, she won't bother you." He whispered trying to comfort her. He wouldn't make any promises to protect her if he couldn't.

Above them there was a choking noise. They looked up and the girl had walked into a room. When they looked to the ceiling there was a body being hung.

Shinju turned away and Kaoru held her closely.

**---♣---**

_Room_

Mori sat on the chair across the room and Hani sat by the wall where the door was. Who ever said girls didn't have upper body hadn't met Amaterasu. One hand and twenty-seven minutes hanging.

Amaterasu tried to adjust her grip and her hand, but she slipped and shut her eyes tightly. Before she knew it Hani caught her. He placed her on her feet and she fell over. Mori came over and he and Hani bent down next to her.

She hid her face away from them and gave a shaky breathe.

"Tera-chan, are you alright?" Hani asked her. Neither of them touched her or persisted in provoking her in anyway.

"I'm afraid of falling." She said.

"What about jumping?" Mori asked her. She laughed slightly.

"I'm not still and looking down or tilting to the side where I can see the ground underneath me." she said. "I know it sounds ridiculously stupid. How could I be afraid of falling down? One of few weaknesses I have."

Then unexpectedly, they say Hikaru come out of the bathroom inside the suite.

"Uh, do any of you know where Kaoru is? I fell through this revolving wall and went down this slide and came through this door inside a walk in closet. This place is so creepy." Hikaru said walking to them.

"Don't you think we've figured that out already?!" Amaterasu said narrowing her eyes at him. Her jaw clenched and she looked ready to punch him in the face for being so oblivious about the current situation.

"The power's out and Amaterasu cut her hand on the vent." Hani said.

"And the door's shut tight and we can't get out." She told him.

"No escape." Mori told him sitting back.

**---♣---**

_Cabin_

The windows rattled and items fell off the shelves and doors opened and closed. The trio looked stood up and looked around. Hitomi turned and an axe came at her. She screamed and ducked before it hit her and flew into the head of man in a painting.

"This can't be good." She said. Tamaki pulled Haruhi behind the couch. The axe came back and aimed for her when she was, but she sat back and it landed between her legs.

"Never mind, this is roughing it!" she cried.

**---♣---**

_Cave_

"Ooh look a cave, Kyoya!" Suzumu said. They were almost to the top.

"It's so like you to want to even detour." Kyoya told her pushing his glasses upward.

"I wouldn't call it detouring per say. It's more of exploring." She said about to walk inside when Kyoya stepped in front of her.

"You want to go in this cave to explore?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going in. Even if it means killing myself…" she said moving around him and stepping inside.

"Finagle's law." He said walking in with her. She turned on the flashlight and they looked around.

"It so pretty, just look at all the crystals." She exclaimed.

"Do you want the cave?" He asked her.

"Why? You buying for me?" she asked. He smirked and his glasses shined.

"Hmm, I think you should leave it to nature. Knowing you you'd probably buy it, profit it and close it off to anyone that wanted it." She said.

**---♣---**

_Hall_

"Kaoru?" Shinju said teary eyed. She looked at him and she saw many ghosts moving throughout the hall. Some were killing, dying bleeding and watching the horror show. There were screams and yelling and she was petrified. She moved back to hide her face.

Kaoru took the scarf he was wearing around his neck.

"Close your eyes and turn around." he told her. She quickly obeyed and he tied her eyes with the scarf. He took his mp3 player out of his pocket and handed it to her. She fumbled with it, but put an earphone in and handed Kaoru the other.

"No you t-take it." He told her. She shook her head and searched for his ear. She tried to reach for his face and he laughed as she tried to search for it.

"Here, let me help you." He told her guiding her hand. She pouted and he turned on the mp3 player loud enough to drown out the malicious sounds, but low enough for her to still hear him breathe with her free ear.

Eventually the two fell asleep underneath the table. The ghost faded back to where they previously were and everything remained still and quiet.

**---♣---**

_Room_

"Why don't we try the window?" Hikaru said. He was sort of distant while his brother wasn't with him.

"I'm not paying for stupidity." Amaterasu answered. She really didn't want to argue. She was too tired to care.

"Well I guess we'll just have to sleep here." Hani said. Amaterasu laid on the floor with her legs propped up against the wall. She closed her eyes and listened to their conversation.

Hikaru and Hani leaned over her.

"What are you doing?" they asked.

"What's look like? I'm going to sleep." She retorted.

"Shouldn't the princess sleep on the bed?" Hikaru asked her. Mori nodded.

"I'll manage." She told them.

"Guard up." Mori told her. If anything happen to them and she didn't know she'd be stuck in a situation she wouldn't be able to get out of. She realized this and nodded.

**---♣---**

_Cabin_

Hitomi got the axe and tore down the door.

"Haruhi, do you realize how scary you're little sister is?" Tamaki asked her. She was terrorizing the door and the windows.

Haruhi sweat-dropped as she watched Hitomi kick over the door she destroyed.

"You know I didn't think it seriously would be that easy." Haruhi told her. She stood up and brushed herself off and Tamaki crawled on the floor.

"I took a pretty girls chopping class when I was nine!" Hitomi said smiling and nodding her head.

"Why would you even have considered such a class?" Tamaki asked clinging to her legs.

"You never know the situation sempai. Just be glad that she saved you." Haruhi told him. They walked out the door and back outside.

"I am thankful of my second daughter!" He jumped to Hitomi and tried to squeeze her, but he fell face first into the ground.

"You know, that class also taught me to lock pick, use pepper spray and break wrists!" she spat at him. She walked over him.

**---♣---**

_Cave_

"It's probably a good thing I brought this shovel camera." She pulled it out of her bag.

"The dirt's soft. There was probably a leak from the outside." She said.

"Here, can you take the picture for me?" She asked him handing him the camera.

"You wouldn't need the camera if you bought the cave." Kyoya said.

"But it belongs to the hotel and it's a big part of history. Just this one picture and we can leave." Suzumu told him.

He took a picture and they left the cave.

"Eh, we don't have to leave right away…" she muttered.

**---♣---**

**…**

**---♣---**


	13. Storms & Blackouts: Haunted

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Twelve: Storms & Blackouts: Haunted  
**

**---♣---**

"Where did everybody go?" Izumi walked through halls that were lit with torches. She looked at the old markings on the wall. It only appeared as the lobby and front area was redone after so many years. A figure ran behind her and she swiftly turned to see if someone was there.

"Hello?" she stopped and called out. "Must have been my imagination run-"

Izumi jumped back when she saw a figure run across the hall.

"Who a-are you?! Show yourself!" she yelled out in the hall. Everything was still and quiet. The flames flickered back and forth to the breeze.

"Hey! I said-" she turned away when the large glass windows shattered inwardly and the wind stole the fire and the heavy tied back curtains shut. Izumi shivered in the darkness and curled over into the wall. She started thinking of all the evil things that could possibly happen to her in the dark, and the person who she saw; what would they do with her. Tears built up in her eyes and she felt herself scooped up and carried away, before she fell into a light slumber if fear.

**---♣---**

Izumi opened her eyes and she couldn't see at all. Her first thought was that she went blind (sweat-drop T.T'), but she found herself back in darkness on a warm couch. Sitting up she blinked back tears and tumbled to a door that had shown light and opened it. Everything was dim, but just enough for her to see most of the room.

"He-hel-lo?" she stuttered holding the door knob. Her hand was bandaged and her arms had little scratches, as she took notice in the light. She stepped lightly into the room and the floor boards creaked with her weight. She looked down and there was a small, grey, catlike puppet at her feet. Izumi gentle bent down and pick it up and her fingers traced across the plushy exterior. 'Beelzenef...? I only know one person who'd have this...' she thought standing back up.

"I see you've awaken." lifting her head, she saw a figure with a cloak on. She could tell that the person was male.

"Ah ye-yes." she mumbled. Watching the figure move across the room and stand in front of her made her take a step back. She looked up at him.

"Um, eh...where exactly am I?" she asked blinking her big aqua eyes.

"My suite." he told her.

"Does it have to be so dark. I don't like the dark..." she blushed looking down at her feet.

"Why leaving so early?" he asked with his puppet in his outstretched hand and a grin lurking darkly under his cloak. Izumi was having a hard time trying to figure out if who was standing if front of her was really who she thought if was. She bit back her lip and tear dripped down her cheeks.

"W-who a-are y-you?" she hugged the copy of the cat to her chest. Her fingers clasped to it like a lock.

"Nekozawa Umehito." he answered. Exactly who she thought it was.

"Aoi Izumi." she felt herself enclosed in a soft hug. Before she knew it, she was in a different hallway with the lights back working.

**---♣---**

"Nekozawa-kun?" she looked around for him. Crestfallen she wiped her eyes.

_'Dear older brothers,_

_You must worry about me dearly, but I am fine. It's nice to be back in Japan, but I wish I was_

_with you two in Denmark. I hope Runa and Nora are treating you right. If I wasn't there to_

_hold our two good friends off, you'd probably be in coffins by now. I met an old friend_

_now, all the way back in preschool..._

_Love,_

_Aoi May _

**---♣---**

**Yeah! (waves flag) -sarcasm- we've come this far, I lack reviews. But I won't stop**

**even though I think some people are begging. Well the inner me is begging too**

**Oh well... onto chapter 13!**

**---♣---**


	14. Apart

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Thirteen: Apart **

**---♣---**

**Momoe POV**

Well we've only been in Ouran Private Academy for about a week now. Met these interesting host club friends of Haruhi and I managed to become popular as a guy in this boy's uniform. Sure it was my idea to flirt around with the girls, but it looked interesting at the time. I hope Obaasan doesn't kill me. I find nothing wrong with flirting with the girls as long as it isn't anything serious, but she doesn't want me to become like Ranka-Ojichan. Only he's bisexually, where I know positively, I am not. Sure my father is sometimes on the off side and no one can tell what his sexuality is, but he doesn't care if I look like his son of his daughter.

I walked up the stairs to the third music room. Where the host club usually hosts. I opened the door and got pushed over by rose petals going at top speed.

"Oh it's just you." Hikaru and Kaoru said. Tamaki helped me up and spat out rose petals.

"Are you crazy?!" I said dusting out my tongue from any remains of the plant.

"Why are you even here?" they asked me.

"Ah, are you becoming a customer?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Actually she came to become a host." Kyoya said pushing his glasses back towards his nose.

"What?! Like Haruhi. My dear niece, where did I go wrong?" he said hugging me.

"In your mother's womb..." I said shoving him in the corner. He quickly sat up and fiddled with his costume dejectedly.

"Sorry about the roses-" Haruhi said.

"Which were very expensive and that more money has been added to your debt." Kyoya said scribbling it down on his clipboard. We sweat-dropped at Kyoya.

"What's my type?" Momoe asked.

"Well looking back to when you chose any random girl to work with, it rather difficult to choose your type." Kyoya started.

"Frivolous Type!" Tamaki said

"Promiscuous Type!" Hikaru & Kaoru spoke out.

"You do realize you are also describing yourselves!" I yelled at them.

"I don't you should pick a type to suite anyone else." Haruhi said.

"It should be well adjusted to your personality." Kyoya remarked.

"Flirt Type!" Hani said. I glared and chased after him.

"Well okay that is partially true. But everyone here does it whether they know it or not!" I said.

"Caring Type." Mori simply said. I stopped in my tracks.

"How do you seriously go from frivolous, to promiscuous and then all the way to flirt-" Haruhi said.

"And get caring?" I finished. "Even though I do believe that it actually is refreshing!"

"You care when people's feelings are hurt." he said.

**Normal POV**

Hani hold up a poster in front of Mori that says: Reads Subconscious Thoughts and Being.

"Alright I like it." Momoe said to them bowing and giving a genuine smile with her rose at hand. "And I'm sure the ladies will also be pleased."

"We applauded you." Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Um, so does that mean I get a costume now?" Momoe asked. Hikaru and Kaoru twirled around her measuring her. Quickly they rushed back with her outfit.

"What theme is this suppose to be?" she asked them. They pushed her into the dressing room to get changed. It was a simple black tux with a red tie and red cufflinks to match. Her accessories were sunglasses and a gun.

"Mafia!" they told her closing the door behind them.

**---♣---**

"Are you nervous?" Haruhi asked Momoe who stood next to her.

"Yes." she told her.

"You have no reason to be. Just relax and be yourself, the customers are very nice." Haruhi told her.

"It's not that, it the two idiots behind me!" she mumbled and Haruhi looked behind her and saw Hikaru and Kaoru tugging, blowing and what ever else of a form of harassment that could go unnoticed. She sweat-dropped and batted their hands away.

**---♣---**

"Welcome!" they all said. Momoe felt strange doing this, but it was sort of fun.

"We have a new club member!" Tamaki introduced to the girls and they turned their attention to Momoe who moved the sunglasses to her head and pushed her weapon into the gun holster. They were lucky it was only toy guns that shot rose petals and bubbles.

"Hanako Momo. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she said smiling, her green eyes glowed.

"KAWAII!" a few girls screamed.

"He's so cute!" another girl spoke.

"He's in class A with Tamaki-kun and Kyoya-kun."

"He's a twin like Hikaru and Kaoru."

"I'm going to designate him!"

"I heard that he flirted with Megumi-chan." another girl whispered.

"No I want him to flirt with me!"

"Eh? One at time my fair maidens." Momoe said as they mauled her to the ground.

**---♣---**

"Where is she?" Yuki muttered to himself. He was in the first music room with Amaterasu. Momoe was supposed to meet him the to practice for their father's upcoming birthday celebration. Yuki was to play the organ, Amaterasu was suppose to sing and play the clarinet and she was suppose to play the saxophone. If they screwed up on this someone was going to get hurt.

"She was suppose to be down here two minutes ago!" Yuki said to Amaterasu. She was near the window reading the musical pieces she was to sing and play.

"Yuki you're being too paranoid." she turned glaring at him.

"There's only one place she could be right now!" he told her standing up from the organ in front of him.

"Twin intuition?" she said closing the book and following him out the room.

"You could say that." he said grinning lifting Amaterasu on his back so he wouldn't have to wait for her.

**---♣---**

Yuki through the doors to the host club. Momoe turned and saw him at the door huffing and she sweat-dropped that would probably be the last time she told him any of her secrets ever again. They've only been living for seventeen years, so it's never too late to stop now, right?

"Yuki. Put me down!" Amaterasu punched him in the shoulder. Of course she didn't really put any strength into it. She bent back shifting her weight as much as possible, so that her leg that were wrapped around Yuki propelled him back when her hands touched the ground. Amaterasu was in a hand stand position and threw him backwards and stood up walking into the room. But he quickly crouched down for the impact.

"Matte?!" Yuki said as she brushed herself off. Girls started clapping at the performance.

"Wow that was so cool!" a few said.

"Trying to steal our customers?!" Tamaki spat at them. 'What is this? Are they acting?' Amaterasu thought looking uninterested.

"You know what we do to people who steal our customers?" Hikaru and Kaoru said to the two. They went along with it and shook their heads.

"We kill them." Hani said holding his Usa-chan close and bowing his head down so his hair brushed against his face. Usa-chan even looked upset and was holding his gun out too. Kaoru and Hikaru pulled their guns out of their holsters and held it towards them. Kyoya and Haruhi were watching to see how the two would react. Momoe was looking for a place to hide.

Yuki and Amaterasu held their hands forward to their guns and destroyed it. The pieces of metal crumpled to the ground and they cut their hands.

"Interesting..." Amaterasu said shaking the dripping red liquid on the floor. Yuki kept his hand to gun and yanked it out of Kaoru's hand.

"Nice. Now seriously, where's Momo?" he asked them.

"Aw, you didn't have to ruin all the fun." they said. Some of the girls were scared and were receiving comfort from Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi. Others were applauding. Kasanoda was watching them carefully. He had heard that they were Haruhi's cousins from the host club, but as even she thought, they couldn't have possibly have been related. Haruhi sweat-dropped as Momoe wadded behind the couch.

Yuki spotted her and walked over and pulled her up.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Holding her around the waist and moving her around so that his hands rested under her arms.

"Kawaii!" the girls screamed. Momoe let out a blush of embarrassment in front of her brother and bowed her head.

"We had something to do today. Remember?" No matter how overprotective and Yuki ever got over someone dear to him (even with his emo like way to the world) he was never rash, but calm and sweet towards them.

"Um, but this was a one chance thing and I couldn't reschedule..." she mumbled wriggling her legs as Hikaru and Kaoru moved towards them sweat-dropping.

"I love this! You two should have your own drama with Hikaru and Kaoru!" Renge said launching at Yuki and Momoe.

Before Yuki could move she tackled him down and Momoe fell backwards onto Hikaru. Yuki was holding Renge over him by her waist. She didn't think she was going to push him over that much. A solid blush appeared on her face when she looked into sky blue-like orbs. He smirked up at her and laid a soft kiss on her cheek and they both sat up. Renge lips slightly parted before she regained her senses and slapped him on the cheek and ran away.

His hand touched his slowly reddening cheek as he watched a few girls go after Renge. A small smile graced his lips. He didn't even know why he did it

**---♣---**

Momoe let out a yelp when she fell. Luckily she fell on something soft.

"Ow..." Hikaru muttered. His hand on was on her back and his other hand holding his nose. She bit her lips and quickly stood up blushing brightly.

"Neh?! I-I'm sorry Hikaru." she said. Kaoru was the only one who noticed. He helped his brother up watching the girl from the side of his eyes.

'She must have a thing for Hikaru...' he thought.

**---♣---**

"Well as long as you are guests-" Kaoru said.

"Let play the-" Hikaru said.

"The 'Which One's Hikaru Game!" the two said putting black ski hats on to match their outfits.

"Oh joy…" Amaterasu mumble as they spoke to Yuki and Momoe, who had never played the game before.

"Okay, but what's the point of having people tell you apart if you try and act the same?" they asked them at the same time.

"Oh so you can talk at the same time too?!" Tamaki said.

"No…" they said turning away from him.

"Don't you find it a bit strange to have twins playing and identical twin game?" Haruhi asked.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru probably are only assuming that because Yuki and Momo are twins that they will automatically or at least guess correctly." Kyoya told her.

"That doesn't seem reasonable, even twins are just as human as the people who already can't tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart." Hani said.

"That would be the majority." Mori said standing underneath Hani who was on his shoulders.

Hikaru stood on the right and Kaoru stood on the left.

"Alright which one's which?" they asked the two.

"That one is Kaoru-" Momoe said pointing to the left.

"And that one is Hikaru." Yuki said pointing to the right.

"Wrong!" they told them both.

"Of course you both would say it is wrong so that we can get upset-,"Yuki started.

"But we can clearly see we are correct. Not because we are twins, in which it is why we can tell you both apart." Momoe finished smiling.

_And so maybe there were more people out there who could tell the two apart...perhaps they were just looking in the wrong places..._

**---♣---**

**I salute to brother love...well Hikaru and Kaoru's anyway!**

**---♣---**


	15. History Part 1

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Fourteen: History Part 1(Narrator: Momoe)  
**

**---♣---**

**Parallel to the story **

**---♣---**

Together we grew up in a world. Yuki and I. Me and Yuki. In our eyes we can be one, to everyone else it is yin. And it is yang.

We were born on March 24 in the Ukraine to our parents Hayate Blaine and Zelenko Hanna-Kori illegitimately. Our father never loved our mother and our mother was very passionate about our father. She admired him for his rebellious attitude. The sway of his brown hair and his demonic hazel green eyes. She knew very well what she was getting into. A man whom had already had children with another woman. He was looking for the right one. Our mother thought foolishly that she may have been the one.

Her hair was blonde and beautifully straight, glowing like the sun. Her eyes stood out blue like the mornings' skies on the Saturday she was born. She wanted nothing more that to explore. And if she did, she'd firstly search for love.

**---♣---**

Of course that day. March 24, our birthday. What you didn't know was that Yuki and I aren't really twins, and we aren't called by our personal name or use either of our parents' surnames. Our family has a history of multiple births know widely across Japan, but our wealth helps us avoid controversy and the press. Anyway, we were born as quints and separated at very early ages.

Our father stole some of our mother's family's money and took his youngest son (Yuki) and oldest daughter (Me), with him back to Japan leaving our mother and three other siblings behind. Each of us designated with a personal name, four middle names, our mother's name, our father's name and our paternal grandmother's name (which is also used out of our mother's name. She only did this because she couldn't decide and she was obsessed with our "cuteness factors". So she used a baby book.

* * *

**Birth Orders **

**Gauri Momoe Oxana Kaia Viktoriya Zelenko **

**Leonid Mortimer Epimetheus Chorie Blaine Zelenko**

**Jyuri Monika Fairy Acantha Gaia Zelenko**

**Kyrylo Wolodmyr Yukito Lukas Urien Zelenko**

**Sofiya Lyudmyla Angel Iphigenia Maia Zelenko **

* * *

**---♣---**

She used to sing a lot to us when we were small. Her family was in the music and dancing industry so it was only natural to at least be able to sing. We had to learn to play a minimum of eight instruments, but mother didn't mind if we couldn't.

"If you try your best, or put the effort in, it is all that will ever matter. Maty will always love you for who you are." she'd whisper to our ears. Leaning over the crib standing on her toes. She was quite small. Just about 5'5" and very petite.

**---♣---**

We don't remember each other that well, or any bit at all. Being taken away at about five, but we learned to play instruments. We perform little shows during the rain and make her happy. Children pick up a lot. We didn't want her to know, what we thought we knew. It was between her and papa and we could only leave it like that.

Jyuri was the best singer, for five years of age. She could sing opera and switch to rock instantly without straining her voice. Ironically she could never raise her voice over a half yell so I suppose it was to her advantage. Blaine was the the most flexible and could sing and dance so easily, that he was trained to play and dance to Swan Lake. Sofiya could work woodwind instruments like magic. To the way she blew; to the sounds you hear. Yuki was successful in everything he did. Probably the most advanced from us all. He majored in playing the piano and percussion instruments, but could pick up any song or dance you did only once. He was already writing songs for us to sing. Me on the other hand, was never truly good at anything.**  
**

**---♣---**

Then it was that day when we were forced to part. The law in our family was the second child would be taken away from the family, but Yuki was the second song and it was more important for the man to run the family. But our father absolutely detested Yuki. His blonde hair, to his blue eyes and soft mysterious welcoming personality. Just like Maty. He never loved him. He only felt a certain duty was to be preformed.

That was what her thought.

When we got older, he tried to get Yuki into sport. Any form that would brutally capable of killing anyone. But Yuki was never interested in that coming from a musical background at such and early age. He would cry and beg for Maty and he'd hit him. 'Men don't cry. You are capable to become the heir to the best sports industry in all of Japan and you can't stand to be separated from someone close, is weakness.'

I never knew of these hurtful things he had ever said, because he treated me like a princess. Spoiled me with gifts. At times he'd confuse me with his gender. I've seen him with both men and women, dress up as a woman too. He'd throw little ribbons in my hair. Then he'd make me run laps and play soccer when he got bored of training Yuki. He thought that he was completely hopeless.

**---♣---**

**Moment #1: **

**If I can remember the day as clearly as it was, father had done some sort of special running training for Yuki when we were eight. He released hornets on him and sent Yuki to the hospital for weeks. Perhaps he felt sorry for him at that one moment for being so irrational, he bought him ten dogs. Ever since then Yuki has never like insects, partially he's really terrified of them.**

**I sat by his side in the hospital everyday, until he woke up. Then we'd play games together. Our nanny, Afil, would come any tell us stories and she was the first person to make sure Yuki never got extremely close to our father.**

**It was a couple days before Yuki got released. There were lots of scars from the stings, but we figured he'd manage because it didn't mess up his pretty face. Afil thought that he'd never go swimming when he'd become a teenager. Too many questions would be asked and Yuki was self conscious and too shy to even tell such a tale.**

**"Trust no one other than yourselves. Their are people in this world who will stop at nothing to do foolishness. Don't become prey, but don't become the predator. Leave all that nonsense to the poachers." she said to us that day. We told ourselves that we could remain friendly with the world, but not get too close to anyone. It was almost if we were mentally isolated, and still be grateful to others around us. Misery had it's way around the block, as so to speak.**

**---♣---**

**Moment #2: **

**It was strange that a few day after Yuki was released from the hospital I almost got killed. I was sitting on the balcony with him, when someone came from behind and threw me off the short railing. Luckily I caught on, but Yuki wasn't harmed. He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me up and hugged me tightly when my foot set the ground. It was raining that day and I almost lost my grip holding on. I've never felt so loved in my life when he saved me **

**"Don't say anything..." He muttered in my ear. I felt tears drip down my arms and I hugged him back crying myself. Ever since then, I've never gone back on a balcony. I've never liked high places. I never wanted to be in that situation ever again. Not if I had to lose my life or to make Yuki feel despaired.**

**---♣---**

**Moment #3: **

**"Yuki," Momo said. They were sleeping in their room. It was the third largest room in the house. The walls were colored white and blue with butterflies that slowly transformed into musical notes. We used to share the same bed then. It was the only canopy bed that was in the entire house. Yuki had his own room, but he stayed with me ever since the accident.**

**"Aren't you sleepy yet?" he asked me. Were were the same height, until we were thirteen, but we were only eight then.**

**I shook my head and he scooted closer to me. If there was one of something, I'd always give it to Yuki. Maty had made a huge stuffed fish made of velvet and Egyptian cotton and even when I wanted to hold it all to myself, Yuki needed it more. Papa and Maty loved me, but Maty loved Yuki. It didn't seem fair that he could find love here in Japan, so I was giving it to him from a person far away. Even when he thinks I don't know, I let on more than he knows.**

**"No."**

**"Why not?" he asked.**

**"I was just wondering when papa will let us see Maty again." I said sitting up looking down at my knees. "I wonder how's she's doing right now."**

**"We'll have to wait for her to sent her yearly video." he said. She sent one to us every year and never said anything about our siblings. **

**---♣---**

Sure out there the world looks big. But it truly, entirely is very, very small...**  
**

**---♣---**

**R&R T.T**

**---♣---**


	16. First Kisses

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Fifteen: First Kisses  
**

**---♣---**

"Oh so you came back to the host club again today ototo-san!" Momoe said. She was with her customers.

"Oo, so he's your younger brother Momo-kun?" one of her customers giggled at the thought.

"What so funny about that?" Yuki asked pouting. Yuki was there to drag Momo back to the first music room to practice.

"Aw!" they all muttered. Momoe smiled and stood up. She jumped up and hugged him burring her nose into his hair.

"M-momo! Not here y-you're embarrassing me!" Yuki's face turned pink. She was using him as her prop and he was truly being serious. It looked as if they were trying to steal Hikaru and Kaoru's brotherly love.

"But we're siblings aren't we?" she said with half lidded eyes.

"B-but not here." he said putting her down and turning away.

"Aw, Yuki don't be like that. I'm only teasing!" she said putting her arms around his neck from behind. He moved her arms and they stood up.

"Aw! Now we have more brotherly love!" the girls squealed. Yuki blushed and stepped away from them shyly.

"Hey that's ours!" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Momoe shrugged.

"You weren't using it and it's plenty available. Besides Yuki isn't even a host club member, don't get so worked up over silly things like that." Momoe said.

"We're silly?" Kaoru said to her. His eyes watered and he turned to Hikaru.

"Did you hear that Hikaru. She said we're silly." Hikaru cupped his face and wiped away his tears from off his face.

"I don't think you're silly at all Kaoru. Don't believe anything he says to you." Hikaru fingers brushed against his cheek.

"Hikaru..." he mumbled.

"OMEGA KAWAII!" a couple of girls fainted from the scene.

"That's it. It so perfect. We'll make twincest doujinshi for the Host Club magazine! It'll be the most perfect thing in the entire world!" Renge screamed spinning around.

"It's so MOE! I could have three bowls of rice with that!" she spun so quickly, she knock over Yuki (again) and fell on top of him (again). This time he was caught off guard and when she fell her lips pressed against his.

A gasp could be heard echoing through the room. Kyoya was writing down the amount of money he was going to make, Amaterasu was taking pictures secretly. Haruhi sweat-dropped, Momoe tapped he teeth, Tamaki and the twins just looked happy that they were the ones that she'd take her anger out on afterwards. Mori as usual was silent and Hani was watching carfully.

**---♣---**

Renge hadn't even moved. She looked as if she was paralyzed. They hadn't done anything, until Yuki warmly pressed his lips against hers seeing as she hadn't slapped him or moved an inch. She whimpered at the contact, but none the less kissed back.

"OMG! I'm so proud of my ototosan. You're first kiss!" Momoe said. The two pulled away from. Yuki could see tears in Renge's eyes. She got up and sprinted away.

"Eh? What's wrong with her?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

**---♣---**

**Renge POV**

I stood in the hall way breathing hard. My back pressed against the wall and I slid down.

'What did I just do?' I thought to myself. I pressed my face into my bent knees. I felt tears drip down my cheeks.

"Renge!" I heard a voice call out my name. It sounded like Shinju. Three people stood in front of me and I looked up.

**Aoi Izumi 3B**

**Kohaku Suzumu 2A**

**Hayate Shinju 1B**

"I'm such and idiot!" I said to her.

**Normal POV**

Suzumu and Izumi sweat-dropped and looked down at her. Shinju bent down and looked at Renge like she was a child.

"How?" she asked her.

"Ooh, story time." Suzumu said pulling Izumi down with her. They sat next to her and moved closer.

"I-I..."

"Out with it already!" Shinju said shaking her. "You of all people should know how impatient I am!!!"

"Kissed-"

"Who'd you kiss Ren-chan?" the three girls asked at the same time.

"I lost my first kiss to Yuki." she said. They were silent for a moment.

"Well, we guess it's okay, sort of?" Suzumu said scratching her head.

"See now doesn't it feel awkward?" she spat.

"Well it's not like you'll get any germs from previous kissers. Yuki's never kissed anyone before." Izumi spoke thoughtfully.

"Hm...that makes me wonder who the best kisser in the club is?" Shinju giggled. Renge quickly recovered and took on her Medusa-like aspect and chased them back to the host club.

**---♣---**

Amaterasu was sipping tea and eating a slice of vanilla cake next to Hani. She was trying to finish her math homework.

"Tera-chan, you like vanilla cake?" he asked her. She looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"I guess..." she said turning back to her work glancing between Hani and Mori.

"Question two is wrong." he told her. Veins pulse on her head.

"But I haven't finished it." she spat. He didn't entirely take the blow as hard as it was intended. (A/N: since I'm not in the twelfth grade, I can't come up with and appropriate question that I can answer...let's just use our imagination shall we...?)

He sweat-dropped and erased the problem and did it for her.

"Uh..." she watched him quickly read the problem and solve it in about a minute.

"It's not that difficult." he said smiling at her. She glared at him.

"Only you'd say such a thing to me. Math isn't my strongest point..."she said.

"I can tell. But everyone has a blind spot Tera-chan." Hani said. She banged her head on the table and sweat-dropped.

"Gee, thanks for cheering me up..." she grumbled moving to the next problem. "You didn't have to though."

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"You didn't have to help me." she told him.

"Theme of the day: FIRST KISSES PEOPLE! FIRST KISSES!!!" Hitomi zoomed into the host club.

"Since it's the theme of the day..." Hani said.

"Have you ever been kissed?" Amaterasu asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Don't you see I'm trying to get distracted. I hate math." she told him averting her eyes.

"Yes..." he said thoughtfully putting his finger to his nose. "Does on the cheek count."

Amaterasu snickered and pressed he hand to her face and turned away. He looked at her strangely. Hani started to hear her giggle and then let out a laugh. She moved her hand away and wrapped it around her torso. He watched her curly dark hair bounce with every movement. He blushed when she looked at him with a slightly flushed face.

"I've never laughed so much in my entire life." she said. Momoe and Yuki looked over to their sister. The had never seen her smile in a long time.

**---♣---**

"You know just because you may be sad all the time." Hani started looking at her. "You don't have to show the world that you are."

Amaterasu looked at him for a moment and let out a sincere smile.**  
**

**---♣---**

**People must really hate me...I don't care, my goal is to finish so I can stop using my imagination and forgetting the plot. I just put it up their for people to read.**

**---♣---**


	17. Forged

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Sixteen: Forged**

**---♣---**

**DAY 1 **

"Hey since when does Ouran or Japan for a matter-of fact give report cards. Isn't that what the midterms are for?" Hitomi asked Haruhi. They were sitting in Haruhi's house doing homework. She scratched her head and opened Haruhi's.

"Japan is so weird from America and Italy." she said.

"You never mentioned living in America." Haruhi said looking up at her.

"Yeah. I was born in Italy, you should know that..." she said to her. Haruhi nodded. Of course she didn't know that she wasn't even born in Japan, but on Faulkner's Island, which was a little island off of South America.

"Yeah and I was born on off of South America." she said. Hitomi sweat-dropped. Alright maybe she did know.

"Who told you that?"

"Otosan." she said.

"Since when?"

"Since forever." Hitomi sighed at her answer and looked at her report card. 'All As, I see...' she swear dropped and mumbled under her breath and she shoved the card into her sister's chest.

"Well, let me see what I got on mine then." Hitomi opened her card. As everywhere except for one letter out of place. She started banging her head on the table.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked peering over the paper. Hitomi crumpled it up and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Oh nothing at all!" she said. "Back to working, Oneesan! Heheha..." she said. Turing around she opened the paper and triple checked.

**HOME ECONOMICS 43 percent FAILING**

**GRADE MUST BE BROUGHT UP IN TWO WEEKS **

Haruhi grabbed the paper away an looked over it.

"I see you're failing home economics." Haruhi told her.

"Eh...Can you help me cook? You can cook right?! RIGHT?!" Hitomi clung to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I can't. I have an important math test coming up. I have to study." she said.

"Well that's alright, I'm sure someone else can help me." she said to her. "Let just finish homework now."

"Oh and if you ask someone, don't ask Renge." she sweat-dropped.

**---♣---**

**DAY 2 **

"Yuki! My favoritest cousin in the whole wide world!" Hitomi ran up to him while he was in the music room.

"One, I know I'm your_ favorite _cousin. Two, it's _favorite_ not _favoritest_. Three, why say whole and wide in the same sentence than just saying entire. And fourth, what do you need or want from me! You always want something from me!" he said.

"Relax. I need to be more relaxed! RELAXED!!!" he screamed. Hitomi backed out of the room slowly. She entered back in and close the door very quietly. Okay so maybe Yuki wasn't the best one to pick off her list. When ever it was her uncle's birthday, that was the time of year when Yuki got stressed. Especially during grading periods. 'Blaine-ojiisan, shouldn't stress him so much.' Hitomi thought. Well there goes his personality...he used to be somewhat emo, know he's...whatever he is...

**---♣---**

** DAY 3 **

Hitomi was wandering into the drama club.

"Shinju, Renge, Suzumu?" Hitomi called out in the spacious drama room. There was a huge stage with long hanging blue and yellow curtains. There was and upper landing that were usually in operas inside.

"In the back!" Suzumu called out. She walked down the stairs and up onto the stage.

"Eh? What are you doing?" Hitomi asked.

"Too busy to talk. We have to start making the props for the play!" Renge screamed at her with her Medusa form and threw paint at her.

"WAH! Why are you guys painting?" Hitomi ducked and ran around the stage trying to get away from Renge.

"I know." Suzumu stated. "We could have hired someone."

"But Renge was being pick and I still have to do the costumes. We're marking our time to cut in rehearsals, setting up props, making the props, getting decoration done, making the costumes, etc." Shinju said standing on the balcony. Hitomi finally took the chance to look around and saw other people doing whatever around the drama room.

"Renge just being picky." Scevola said falling from the balcony where Shinju was standing.

"Adonis, I swear if you ripped the background Casanova, Sunday and I just finished painting, I'll kill you. I have thirty-three other siblings and I'm not afraid to use everyone of them!" Shinju said tearing off a branch to throw at him.

"Shinju! Bossa Nova-kun worked really hard to get that right!" Suzumu scolded her.

"Chirinamime, don't eat out the refreshments!" Shinju called out to her.

"As you can see we're too busy." Scevola said.

"What did you need?" Sunday said.

"I need someone to help me with home economics..." she started.

"As you can see we have no time for that!" Scevola said swinging off from a rope.

"A-alright." she said. This day was just getting more creepy.

**---♣---**

**DAY 4**

"Kyoya-senpai! Just the person I was looking for!" Hitomi said enthusiastically. 'In my desperate time...' she thought.

"Giving in that easily." he said. The glare on his glasses didn't entirely intimidate her.

"W-what do you mean, Ky-Kyoya-senpai?" she said with her hands clasped behind her back.

"You're failing grade in your home economics class." he told her simply. Shock overcame her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on ends as a bolt of lightning hit her.

"Y-you know about that. Uh, hehe..." she grinned stupidly and put her arm behind her head.

"Find someone else who'll do it. I don't have my precious time to waste on you." he stepped aside from her and left the hall.

'Cold...' she thought as her teeth chattered.

**---♣---**

** DAY 5  
**

'Amaterasu is absolutely out of the question, and obasan would get really upset...' Hitomi thought.

_Hitomi's Inner Mind Theatre_

_"Hitomi, you have put shame on the Hayate Family!" A giant Keiko reached out and grabbed her by the head and held up a gun._

_"Hasta la vista, granddaughter!" blood and screams could be heard.  
_

_End of Hitomi's Inner Mind Theatre_

She shivered. There was always Tamaki...who'd probably burn down her kitchen. She doubt Hikaru and Kaoru could cook. Until and idea came to her. When in Rome do as the Romans...okay so maybe not the best for the situation, but since she had money, she'd do as the rich.

**---♣---**

"Alright. That should just about do it." Keiji looked over Hitomi's shoulder and she laughed like a maniac.

"I don't feel comfortable with this..." Keiji scooted away from her. Demonic eyes glared at him and he sunk back futher.

"I don't think Toni and Keiko will like this." Keiji said. Of course her was in no position to do so, being Toni adoptive half sister's (paternally) step nephew and the fact that he had no status or was a heir.

"SHUT UP!" she said. She switched back from her alto ego.

"Neh, sorry Kenji-san. But it need to buy some time. I only have nine days to pass the test Seime-sensei is giving to me." she said to him.

"But Hitomi-san..." she dashed out the door.

**---♣---**

"Hito-chan!" Keiko said patting the girl's head.

"Um yeah, hi obasan." Hitomi gave the report to her and Keiko opened it.

"What the hell is this?! Are you stupid and cheep?!" Keiko yeld at the girl knocking her in the head.

**Arrow Pointing at the Paper:**

**1.72 dollar (commoner's whiteout) & 1.68 dollar (commoner's permanent marker) (1)  
**

"Oh, you don't know how screwed you are right now. What the real grade for your economic?" she pulled out her pocket knife.

"43 percent. Don't kill me. I have time to make it up." Hitomi grabbed onto her legs and Keiko kicked her into the wall.

"You better find someone to tutor you or you'll be grounded and unimaginable things will happen..." she threated walking away.

"Oh and by the way, if you don't get your grade up, you're first world tour and your new album will all go to waste."**(2) **

**---♣---**

**1. Commoner's items. The rich could do with ****better ****whiteout. **

**2. Hitomi...hm, I'm planning to make her a singing, but not like Hannah Monatan. Well she hides her identity and sings, but you couldn't call it the same thing because she's not trying to have a normal life. Normal life is boring. **

**---♣---**


	18. How to Pass: Part A

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Seventeen: How To Pass: Part A (Hitomi POV)**

**---♣---**

**DAY 9**

Dear world,

I've lived a good life.

I got everything I wanted, everything I needed to see was seen.

But now I have dug my own grade into failure...

Here I am writing nonsense. Technically it was my will before Obasan kills me and throws me into the wild where I'll be eaten by wolves and bears. Maybe a moose will trample me and a duck will walk around me. With any luck I could reincarnate into a horse. I banged my head against the cafeteria table. I still need help so I can't think about my wildly reincarnation back into a horse.

"Hitomi?" I heard a deep voice call out my name from behind me. It was Mori-sempai and Hani-sempai.

"Oh, hi Mori-sempai, Hani-sempai." I said to them. I had to look up at Mori-sempai since he was so tall. I didn't think of that as humanly possible to be so tall. I didn't really have to look up or look down with Hani-sempai. He was kind of small...

"Wah! Tomi-chan is sad?!" Hani wailed throwing himself to me. I patted his head.

"Yeah...I have to pass Home Economics or my grandmother will kill me! I can't cook or bake to save my life and I to take a make up exam in a couple of days and I can't find anyone to tutor me." I cried.

"We can help you Tomi-chan, ne Takashi?" Hani was sitting next to me squeezing his stuffed rabbit and Mori nodded.

"Takashi?" I asked. I didn't really think of his name at first. It probably was rude not to ask him though. Sure it was obvious that his nickname was derived from his first name, but I didn't even think about whether it was or not.

"Yeah." he said to me sitting beside Hani. I sweat dropped.

"So when do you want to start you're training?" he asked me. I wonder if he ever ate anything healthy.

"ASAP! Maybe tomorrow since it's Saturday. I hope neither of you are busy then." I said.

"No not at all." Mori-sempai said. I let out a breathe of relief.

"Thanks bunches!" I said leaving the room in a better mood. I was finally going to get get help before sensei kills me!

**---♣---**

** DAY 10  
**

I went to Hani-sempai's house at around 2:00 o'clock. I dressed simple, there was no reason to dress up big and fancy for foolishness. I was only going to cook right? I was wearing a white jumper that had pink, blue and green stripes. A yellow with purple polka dotted tee shirt underneath, knee high white socks and orange slippers. I tied my long black hair into a ponytail, too.

I stood by the door waiting and I saw two boys a little taller than me open the door. One had black hair and grey eyes and the other had brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Um, hello." I said giving off a wave. "Um I came to see Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai, I'm Fujioka Hitomi." I spoke to them. I felt sort of intimidated by their hight. But then again they were supposed to be able to fight just like Mori and Hani, right?

"Ah, nice to meet you. I didn't know Fujioka-san had a sister. Come in." the black haired boy let me in and I looked around the large house. It was so pretty inside, but it had a lot of weapons and paintings of the family members hanging on the walls.

"How can you possibly let people into, other people's house?" the brown haired boy asked. His eyes were hidden behind glasses. He was just slightly taller than me, probably by and inch or two.

"That's no way to talk about your guests!" the darked hair boy hit him on the head (Sweat-drop).

"How rude of me then..." he muttered rubbing his head.

"I'm Morinozuka Satoshi." he said holding his hand out to me pushing the other boy in front of me.

"Mori-sempai's younger brother?! Davvero (really)?" I said clasping my hands together.

"And my name is Haninozuka Yasuchika."

"Fantastico!" I said giving them my signature thumbs up. "I came to begin my cooking training with Hani-sempai. Can you please lead me to him?" They showed me to this extravagantly large kitchen.

**---♣---**

**R&R**

**---♣---**


	19. Making A Cake: Part B

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣---**

**Chapter Eighteen: Make A Cake: Part B**

**---♣---**

**Hitomi (POV)**

**DAY 10 continued **

"Hi Tomi-chan!" Hani greeted me and swung me around. I giggled.

"Hi Hani-sempai." he let me go and almost fell over. Luckily Mori-sempai caught me in enough time. I looked up at him and saw his face tint a light pink and I smiled.

"Okay let's get cracking." I said moving away from him to the counter.

"Well, let's try to make a simple strawberry cake!" Hani said.

"Please don't eat it all Mitsukuni." Mori said looking down at us.

"Aw...that's no fun!" he said.

"How about we make a layered cake then?" I said happily. "That way you'll get at least some right?!"

"Yea!"

"Okay so how do we start?" I asked them looking at a whole bunch of pans and ingredients.

"Breaking and beating the eggs." Mori told me.

"Oh okay like this?" I grabbed the eggs and put them it the bowl. I took the whisk and smashed the eggs down in the bowl. Hani jumped down before he had gotten hit with the raw egg. The goo was on my face and when I opened my eyes it was also on Mori-sempai's face.

He wiped off his face and handed me a cloth to clean mine.

"No not like that." he took another egg and tapped around it and gentle pulled the halves apart so that it fell into the now empty bowl.

"Oh...I knew that!" I said doing it myself. I hit the egg too hard and cut my wrist.

"Ow!" I yelped out dropping the metal and clutching my wrist.

"Is Tomi-chan hurt?!" Hani said moving to me.

"Um...not that badly..." I said putting it behind my back. Mori held his hand out his hand and I had no choice, besides I didn't want them to worry more if it ended up being even more serious than it didn't look.

**---♣---**

**Normal POV**

"Mitsukuni, the first aid box please?" Mori asked. Strange for Mori to even ask Hani for something, but Hani didn't even notice because he was too busy worrying over Hitomi. So he went to go get the first aid kit.

"Um sorry about all this trouble. I know I can be a handful..." she stepped back and slipped on some remaining egg yoke. Mori tried to grab her, but he slipped on some two and she grabbed onto the counter to steady herself. Before she could grab she dropped several bags of flour of the counter and it poured down on them.

Mori sheltered her wounded hand so the flour wouldn't get into it.

"I got the first..." Hani walked into the room and looked at the two.

Hitomi's hair was loose and tangled out spreading across the floor. She was situated underneath Mori with her legs between his with her hand being clutched to his broad chest. His legs were on both of her sides and dumped in flour.

"Aid kit?" he finished staring at the two who were blushing wildly.**  
**

**---♣---**

**Could this be new romance or a bloom of a new couple...maybe, maybe not...R&R**

**---♣---**


	20. Icing You: Part C

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Nineteen: Icing You: Part C  
**

**---♣---**

**DAY 11**

"Okay Tomi-chan-" Hani said. They had to revert to the second kitchen in the house since Hitomi's concoction blew out half of the wall. Of course she was the one who'd be paying for the damages and reconstruction on her own account.

"Since you destroyed the kitchen and Takashi isn't here yet, we can work in one of the spare kitchens." he said. He wasn't all too happy about the kitchen damage, but at least he was willing to help her.

"Um, sempai...I'm really sorry about the damage though." Hitomi said bowing her head in frustration.

"Ano...Let's work on the frosting!" he said holding Usa-chan close.

**---♣---**

"This is pre-made so you can start decorating the cake you made." he told her.

"Okay! What colors would you like?" Hitomi asked Hani sweetly.

"The pink, the red and the white. Make the top have Usa-chan's face!" Now you see Hani was obviously asking for too much. If Hitomi destroyed the first kitchen, he was simply waiting for he to dirty the place. Oddly enough she would make a better maid than cook. She seemed so good at housework except cooking.

**---♣---**

(Mori behind door)

"Hani-sempai, it's-it's not coming out..." Hitomi said strainning.

"Squeeze harder." he told her. Mori could hear their conversation behind the door.

"I am but it's not working properly!" she squealed back at him.

"No it's probably blocked. Maybe you should start at the base..." he said.

"Well it seemed like beating it was more efficient." she told him.

"Maybe we should get the chef, I mean we could use the help?" Hani asked her.

"No! Then we'd be getting professional help. It has to be the four of us."

"You mean with Usa-chan and Takashi too?" he asked her.

"No! It's too much Tomi-chan. Stop squeezing! Stop squeezing!"

'Mitsukuni!' Takashi thought bursting through the door. Hitomi got scared and slipped on some of the icing batter they had cleft on the floor. Bring down Hani with her they slid into stray cherry jars, coconut topping and melted strawberry chocolate.

Hitomi slid around trying to push herself on her knees, but clumsily fell on Hani. Usa-chan had been thrown across the kitchen and was resting a Mori's feet. Hani was too busy with making angels in the sugary food, so Hitomi fell on top of him and had to drag herself over him and over to the counter. Grabbing onto it, she tumbled to stand while wiping her eyes from the melted chocolate.

Mori looked at her trying to keep his composure.

"Hi Mori-sempai. It's not what it looks like..." she trailed off when Hani stood next to her and they burst out laughing and falling to the ground again.

**---♣---**

A inwardly dejected Mori walked out of the room silently. Of course his cousin saw him go with a sad feeling.

'I'll make this better for you Takashi...' he thought.

**---♣---**

**Cheerleader: Yeah number 20!**

**CKCS: No shut up...no one asked you even though we did reach number 20! I was originally planning to update twice a month, but now I try to do it every weekend!**

**Cheerleader: No life! Woo hoo! Oh no wait that's nothing to cheer about. I should be rubbing it in your face.**

**CKCS: Someone...I need someone to bring me my gun!**

**Cheerleader: You have a gun**

**CKCS: Don't worry it's not under my name...It's under yours **

**---♣---**


	21. You & Me

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages, song lyrics (rarely) or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Twenty: You & Me  
**

**---♣---**

**DAY 12**

**---♣---**

**_What day is it? And in what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive _****  
**

"Oh! Hani-sempai...I'm glad I caught up with you. Where's Mori-sempai?" Hitomi ran to him and slowed her pace when she reached him. She was breathing hard from her long run. There were on the second floor inside the school.

"Oh, Takashi left something back in his last class. We were going to the host club!" he said enthusiastically to her.

"Oh really. I just wanted to thank the both of you for putting up with me last weekend. I know I destroyed and messed up two of your kitchens." Hani sweat-dropped and shook his head.

"No I had a lot of fun!" he told her.

"Me too, but I feel like I owe you. You know for helping me and everything. So, anything thing you want specifically?" she said grinning at him.

"Um, yes..." he trailed off.

"Well, tell me." she persisted.

"Spend the rest of the day with Takashi. I'll tell Tama-chan that he decided no to come." Hani spoke. Hitomi blushed before yelping out at him.

"B-but..."

"You said you'd do anything Tomi-chan. Please?" he gave her these big, tearful, brown eyes. No one could ever resist his cuteness.

"Where?"

"At Ramoki Park a couple blocks from here."

"Fine...I-I'll head home and get changed then. S-see you later Hani-sempai..." she spoke as she left calling her ride.

**---♣---**

**_I can't keep up_**

**_And I can't back down _**

**_I've been losing so much time_**

"Mitsukuni?" Mori walked over to Hani.

"Hm, Takashi. Take a day off for me please?" Hani looked up at him. He nodded his head.

"Go to Ramoki park, just a couple blocks down from here, okay?" That was the funny thing about Mori. He never asked any questions when it came to Hani. Maybe we just have to that one day where her does...

**---♣---**

**_Cause it's you and me and all of these people_**

**_With nothing to do, with nothing to loose_**

**_And it's you and me and all of these people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _  
**

Hitomi wore light jeans and a white sleeveless hooded sweater with a daisy on the front. Her shirt underneath was periwinkle and had black polka-dots all over it. She was sitting on the bench feeding the birds with her knees to he chest. She was wearing black converses.

"How am I supposed to even face Mori-sempai since last weekend. He left pretty upset and i got him all dirty with the flour..." Hitomi groveled to the birds. They weren't even paying attention to her, but their food. She was trying to avoid Mori and talk to Hani when he wasn't there. She had no feelings for Hani, but maybe she was giving Mori that impression.

Mori walked up behind the girl. Her long wavy black hair bounced out. Haruhi might have looked like her mother, but clearly Hitomi took after her father. Even somewhat personality-wise, but she was clearly more relaxed and less rational. He stood silently behind her.

'Now I know why I'm here...' he thought. Hani was way too observant.

Hitomi felt a shadow breathing and leaning over her and turned her body so quickly she almost flew off the bench. The birds got scared and flew upward to Mori as his reflect to catch her quickened. He caught her by her arms and held her steady until the birds passed. Their eyes remained open and Mori tried to suppress his blush. Hitomi blinked a couple times to see if she was seeing clearly...he was blushing.

**---♣---**

**_All of the things that i want to say just aren't coming out right_**

**_I'm tripping on word_**

**_You've got my head spinning_**

**_I don't know where to go from here  
_**

She felt her face heat heat up in his presence and her cheeks reddened. She averted her eyes from him and shyly looked back up before standing up on the bench. Mori still looked mesmerized by.She was so short...when she stood up on the bench she was only an inch taller than him.

"Mori-semapi?" Hitomi waved her hand in his face.

"Mori-sempai?!" she said a little louder. He heard her and watched her jump off the bench.

"So I'm treating you for the day! I'm going to teach you to play." she was so short. She was more then Hani, but she made it look as if she came up to his kneecap.

"Play games in the park." he said pushing his hands into his pocket. She sweat-dropped.

"Or maybe eat icecream!" she said pointing to a nearby icecream truck. She looked at her and stood their.

"Or...What do you want to do?!" she said smiling. He shrugged and a wave of darkness passed over her.

"What do you mean you don't know!" she said shaking him. "Are you incapable?"

He sweat-dropped and asked her, "What do you want to do?"

"Call you by your real name!" she blurted out

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people with **_

_** Nothing to do **__**nothing to prove**_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people **_

_**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you **_

**---♣---**

_**There's something about you now**_

_**That I can't figure out**_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_**Everything she does is right **_

"What?" he asked her. She gave a huge grin.

"Your first name. I want to call you by it." she said.

"Okay..." he said looking down at her. She plopped down into the warm grass under the trees.

"Takashi-kun, live your life to the fullest." she told him.

He looked at her curiously before sitting down beside her. He never seemed materialistic, even though he was that way at every ounce. And then again, she wasn't with all the fame, money and clothing...once in a while she had those "rich moments", but it wasn't the same.

**_Cause it's you and all of the people with_**

**_Nothing to do nothing to lose_**

**_And it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

**_And me and all of these people with _**

**_Nothing to do nothing to prove_**

**_And you it's you and me and all of the people_**

**_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_**

She grinned at him. "Just live it 'til it's full. Okay!" she stuck out her little finger and held it to him. He could see fake nails adoring her hand and his little finger was as long as he index strangely. He wrapped his around hers and let go.

**_What day is it? And i what month?_**

**_This clock never seemed so alive _**

**---♣---**

**Yea! Nubmer 20! I dedicate this chapter to my friend Katherine who guessed the paring from the beginning. Will their friendship last? Or will it sink...to the bottom of their hearts? Why am I asking these questions? idk...  
**

**---♣---**


	22. I Hate You

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages, song lyrics (rarely) or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Twenty-One: I Hate You**

**---♣---**

"Okay listen here baby cousin-" Scevola walked up to Yuki and slung his arm around his shoulder. Izumi walked beside them.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Yuki asked him. His tie was slackened around his neck and he left the first three buttons opened and his messy hair flew around. His grey haired cousin merrily laughed at him. And Izumi giggled.

"No-" he was cut off when he saw a light brown hair and hazel eyed girl stand in front of them.

"You! I need to talk to you! This is all your fault." Yuki quirked an eyebrow and looked down at the girl.Scevola leaned over her. Izumi stood behind the two.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Scevola inquired. He grinned at her with a drunk smile and she rolled her eyes. He towered her trying to intimidate her,

"What's your name?" he asked. Izumi grabbed him by the tail of his jacket, but he swatted her hand away.

"Adonis, quit it." Yuki hissed. 'Why did Renge choose this time of all times, Scevola can be so overbearing of me...' he thought. Looking around people started to build up in the hall way that led outside. It was lunchtime.

"No, no...let's see what she can do." Scevola stepped forward so she fell over and Yuki pulled him back.

"Adonis stop it." Izumi said looking throughout the hall. She moved around to Renge and bent down to her. "You're making a scene."

"Leave her alone." he said calmly.

"What is she? Your girlfriend?" he asked trying to move past him.

"No but.."

"So move!" as Scevola spoke, Renge glared up at him from the floor.

"No...yeah she's my girlfriend..." Yuki muttered hiding his eyes behind he's bang. Whispers could be heard throughout the hall.

Renge shot up and shouted at him. "What nonsense are you babbw-"

She was cut off by his warm lips pressing against her. This whispers grew louder and some girls glared, because they had wanted Yuki.

She pulled away and screamed at him, "I hate you!" Shinju, Momoe and Suzumu who happened to be in the crowd walked up them.

"Scevola you didn't have to go that far!" she yelled and Suzumu glared.

"We know you can get overprotective of the younger of you in the family." Suzumu scolded.

"But you don't have to act so irrational." Izumi said.

"Where's Yuki?" Momoe asked looking around for her twin. Scevola shrugged and walked off the scolding.

"Probably after his girlfriend..."

**---♣---**

"Renge! Hey Renge wait!" Yuki was glad track was the easiest sport that he managed to succeed in after the years. He followed he until they reached roses bushes. He came to a jog, then fast paced walking to a halt and breathe in deeply gasping for air.

He took a couple steps forward and saw her sitting on the ground next to a bench. He moved and sat on the bench beside her, she had her face buried at her knees in the dress and was softly crying. (T.T so unlike Renge...I made her too cryie emotional)

"I hate you." she mumbled into her dress. He sat back and stretched out his left leg.

"I know..." he said closing his eyes waiting for the next bell for free time.

**---♣---**

**Love is humerous**

**Love is strange**

**Love is the kind of feeling**

**Of which you feel insane**

**---♣---**


	23. I Want To Be A Customer or Host

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages, song lyrics (rarely) or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I Want To Be A Customer/Host  
**

**---♣---**

"Welcome!" the host club took everything outside the day.

**---♣---**

"Oh please! Oh please! This is the one thing I've every really asked for!" Suzumu begged Momoe who was going to be late to meet the host club. She even got to drag along the rest of her female cousins. Hitomi, Sunday, Shinju, Amaterasu and Izumi.

"I guess if it makes you happy..." Sunday said to her and Shinju and Hitomi punched her.

"Hush hippie." Shinju said walking past her and she pouted and rubbed her shoulders.

"Oh like you were helping the cause!" Hitomi said throwing her hands up. Izumi sweat-dropped and Amaterasu shook her head. She threw back her long hair and moved closer to Suzumu.

"You know, I finally realized that it wasn't necessary for you to drag us along..." Sunday said. The girls groaned and walked into the hosting area.

"Welcome my fair himes!" Tamaki greeted them.

"Today's theme?" Amaterasu asked.

"Knights?" Hitomi and Izumi asked looking around. They built everything outside to look like the inside of the castle and decorated the bridge that reached over to another part of the high school campus area.

"In shinning armors!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "You're late Momoe..." they whispered moving around her clashing their swords above her head. She looked at their passing glances as they circled. They reached out to touch her face. She let Kaoru place his hand on her left cheek. When she saw Hikaru approach she lurched back and away to get changed. Kaoru looked at the girl before his brother caught his attention.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru let out a grin and shook his head.

**---♣---**

"Momo-kun, you look like a real knight?!" a few of her customers said. In particular, Taro Megumi. She used to be one of Haruhi and Hani's cutomers before trading in to Momo's flirtations.

"Really? Such a wonderful complement from a more than wonderful girl?" Momoe said leaning close into her.

"Oy, what's with the crappy pickup lines niisama?" Momo cringed and looked over to her little brother and let on a soft glare. They kept it on for about a couple minute before Momo yelled out.

"My eyes! They burn! You win, you win!" He kept the same glare on her under she covered her eyes and looked away.

"The pickup lines?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Intruder!" Tamaki screamed attempting to tackle Yuki down with Hikaru and Kaoru, but he simply dodged them.

"Mmhmm..." he mutered turning back to Momoe.

"My lines aren't crappy!" Momoe said jumping up to him almost falling over. Yuki reached out and grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"You're so clumsy in that suite!" he giggled blushing at her. She blushed back and laughed slightly.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that all of you people are bipolar..." Haruhi muttered.

"Why are you here, may I ask?" Kyoya moved beside him pushing his glasses upward and Tamaki joined his side. Suzumu pushed Yuki aside and they spoke at the same time:

"I want to be a customer/host!"

**---♣---**

"No! You can't let him become a host!" Renge said.

"Why Renge-chan?" Izumi said thoughtfully.

"You wouldn't think that you may get jealous by his flirting around, hmm?" Shinju said tapping her chin mischievously.

"Just by any chance of course?" Hitomi said grinning at her. Renge glared at them.

"That isn't MOE!" she screamed at them. Amaterasu clasped her hands against her ears.

"You're right, it's not moe. It's the agony I feel hearing your voice." she was sitting by a stone table that was laid out at the side near a well. She turned to Yuki watched him for a moment. When he sensed her looking at him her turned to her with gentle eyes. Renge fought back her blush and glared back and him when he let on a playful smirk.

**---♣---**

"But you aren't an A class student!" Tamaki said.

"I'm well aware of that...let's just say it's for the sake of romance." he said. Momoe looked at her brother a bit shocked. He wasn't usually the open one. Rather that, she was the one who was expressive and he was the one who didn't forgive easily.

"Let him do it please!" Momoe said it before she even knew what she let out. She knew she'd get a scolding for. Yuki didn't like her defending him, not even backing him up.

"He is attracting a lot of girls also sempai." Haruhi said looking up at them.

"You can find your romance here if you please, but in return as your status as a class B student you must deal with a debt in order of your status a host club member." Kyoya said to him and Momoe winced, but none the less she was curious to get into her brother's love life. He never had a crush or fell in love like she did.

"Deal." he said signing Kyoya's contract.

"On your part..." Tamaki said. "Whom would you like to be designated to?"

"Kyoya." Suzumu said simply.

"No surprise there!" Sunday said giving off a stupid smile. Hitomi smashed cake in her face.

"Haven't you already done enough talking for the day?" Hitomi yelled at her.

"Look at me Tera-chan!" Hani said.Amaterasu tried to ignore him at first until she noticed the pink feather that was at the top of his helmet.

"Mmhmm..." she said, looking back at her piece of cake. It was vanilla again.

**---♣---**

"Wow! Tera-chan likes sweets just like me!" Hani said. His eyes sparkled as he looked down at her.

"Not really Haninozuka-san." Amaterasu said to him with the fork in her mouth.

"So it's and unrequited love?" Hani said. They stayed silent for a moment and he faced her with his eyes closed. She let on a glare after a while.

"Ah, so the cake loves you, but you don't love it?" Sunday said with her finger up. Hitomi and Amaterasu stared at her.

"You know what, I'm just going to take her to the infirmary." Hitomi said pulling her away.**  
**

**---♣---**

"You don't like sweets Tera-chan?" Hani asked her.

"To a degree." she answered sweat-dropping and turning away from him.

"What's your favorite sweet besides vanilla cake." he asked her with bright eyes.

"...Kakigori **(shaved ice)**" she told him after a while. He was staring at her so intently, it became creepy.

"So you like flavored ice. Like ice pops?" She nodded her head. "Even when it's winter?"

"Yes..." she inwardly groaned at his playfulness.

"Cool!"

"I hope there isn't a pun intended."

"I like strawberry cakes. Chocolate cakes-"

"You like every sugary treat known to mankind." Amaterasu sweat-dropped and listen to him ramble. She wasn't even sure if Suzumu even needed them all to come and ask for her to join the host club, seeing as she already did it on her own.

**---♣---**

**Surrender to cake...R&R  
**

**---♣---**


	24. Bet or Make On It

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages, song lyrics (rarely) or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Bet or Make On It  
**

**---♣---**

"Why is that we choose to come here?" Amaterasu said. Her nose buried in a book. Theu were back at the host club again.

"Imotosan don't be that way. I only invited you to see ototosan's charms." Momoe said to Amaterasu.

"Do I look like I care? I'm only here to prevent you two from causing mass destruction." Amaterasu told her simply.

"Imotochan, must you think so rashly of us? Don't you think _niisan_?" Yuki said slinging his arm around Momoe and the two smirked. No costumes today.

"By the way Yuki, you didn't get your rose color or type did you?" Momoe said.

"No I didn't actually...I don't really feel like asking." he said to her.

"WAH?! Why not! You need to be able to identify yourself..." Momoe said to him.

"Couldn't I just be myself." he tend to keep his eyes half lidded which often made it look like her never took interest in anything and it was quite annoying to Momoe.

"No..." she said.

"You two are idiots..." Amaterasu said.

**---♣---**

"You're right you don't have a rose. The rose represents the inner you! The inner you is your type!" Tamaki wheeled around Yuki as Yuki rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Fine." Yuki held his hand open and Tamaki laid the clear, plastic staff in his hand.

"Well what color is it?" Momoe asked standing next to them. The host club gathered around him. Hani sat on Mori's shoulders and Amaterasu sat on Yuki's.

"Black." Yuki tossed the rose back at Tamaki.

"Death?" the twins shrugged at him as they spoke.

"More like rebirth. With every death comes life. Maybe it's supposed to represent the feeling he has one day, before it dies and becomes another emotion." Amaterasu said perched on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki put her down carefully.

"Yu-chan is always relaxed so maybe he should be the relaxed type." Hani said.

"He's rather relaxed to only some degree." Kyoya said.

"I agree with Kyoya." Momoe, Yuki and Amaterasu said at the same time.

"Maybe he's more of a seductive kind of person." Tamaki said.

The Hitachiin Twins moved in front of the Hanako Twins. "Perhaps he's dominant." Hikaru said.

"Or submissive." Kaoru added.

"Prey tell, in your relationship who's on top?" Yuki and Momoe blinked at them oddly.

"Please don't ask ridiculous questions." Amaterasu said to them. Hani, Haruhi and Mori sweat-dropped. It took a while until they understood.

"Don't ask nasty questions!" they shouted at the opposing twins. Their faces reddened.

**---♣---**

"Thanks for coming with me. I really needed moral support!" Hitomi said to Izumi.

"Sorry I couldn't coach you. I have to run my company part time you know and there were tests that I needed to take...stuff like that." she grinned.

"Good luck, Hitomi!" Izumi said smiling. Giving her signature thumbs up.

"I'll do my best and bring back treats for the host club!"

"And you will not blow the lab again." Izumi added.

"And I will not fail this test!"

"I hope not..." Hitomi narrowed her eyes and turned away from Izumi.

**---♣---**

"No seriously! Answer the question." Hikaru and Kaoru laughed. Customers started rolling in and Yuki was getting rather comfortable being a host.

"Yuki-kun, we heard that you didn't receive your type." Kitamori Shira **(2C)** spoke. She had wavy black hair and onyx eyes that held so much mystery behind them. It was rather frightening to some girls, but many guys found it hypnotizing.

"Ah...there wasn't exactly a type that fit me. We're just trying to find the right kind, won't you help us?" Yuki gave a tender smile. Amaterasu saw right through it and inwardly cringed. That was one of Yuki's most harsh displayed smiles. He never really gave them away for free, but then again neither did she.

"Who's dominant between the two of you, then?!" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over Yuki.

"Dominant?" Shira asked quirking an eyebrow. Yuki averted his eyes from her and the other girls around him leaned forward in interest. Yuki got the decent girls, Momoe got the panicky ones. Unfortunately for him, the decent girls were the most prying, just like two other girls that leaned towards him. Kagani Lola **(1C)** Hatsumei Akani **(3A)**.

"Hm...Dominant? To whom are we speaking of?" Akani said leaning back and staring at him intently. Yuki let on a fiery blush and Shira pecked him on the cheek. He didn't really think about what he was getting himself into when he did this.

**---♣---**

"Kyoya-sempai? Is that part of Yuki's debt into him joining the club?" Haruhi asked him looking away from her customers. Kyoya only let on a grin.

**---♣---**

"To his brother of course!" the Hitachiins fancied themselves with smiles.

"Momo-kun?!" Lola said.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Kagani-san. Incest does exist." Shira spoke.

"But to_ twincest_ is the unthinkable...but then again it's just the same as year apart siblings." Lola said putting a hand to her face.

"Are you two still carrying on with this?" Momoe asked slipping away from her customers for a bit.

"Of course!" they said.

"Everyone thinks that Hikaru is dominant and Kaoru is submissive. That's probably the only reason they're trying to get other people intrigued. Sort of a nasty way to go about it though." Haruhi explained to them.

"Not only are we straight. We know we're not interested in one another." Momoe said standing in front of the girls and Yuki. "Or perhaps we do it in secret."

Yuki let pink rush to his face and Momoe climbed across his lap with her legs on both sides of his narrow waist. Her right hand braced against the couch and her left hand tangled in his hair. Her face came into a close proximity of his and he could feel her warm breath on face.

"Momo...niisan..."Yuki whimpered and tried to pull her away, but she seemed to be winning the battle. A couple of thuds were heard and there was loud screaming flew across the room. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed satisfied.

"PAY UP TONO!" they said to Tamaki. He had lost the bet

**---♣---**

**(Author's Note: Wow you won't see these often, but I can't cook and I'm too lazy to figure out a way to make brownies or cupcakes. I don't even have a taste for sweets as a matter of fact. I don't really like the taste of cake or icing, so Hitomi's just going to come right out and be finished with her test.)**

Hitomi burst through the host club doors making a few girls shriek back.

"Oh buck up you ignorant little witches! HAHAHAHA!" Hitomi screamed at the girls."I did it! I passed!"

"Really Tomi-chan! So that means me and Takashi did a good job right?!" Hani said to her smiling.

"Yepums you didums! And I brought the treats that I made! Just to repay you since I damaged your kitchen!" Hitomi ran back out and wheeled in a whole bunch of sugary treats.

"Wow!" Hani's eyes gleamed at the sugary treats.

"All homemade!" Hitomi said to him.

"What the hell is homemade?" the two twins were very curious. Haruhi and Hitomi sweat-dropped at the four of them.

"Anyway...there is something else, just one more thing that I want to ask you for." Hani said smiling sweetly at her.

"Anything. Even if it is your last request." she said.

**---♣---**

**cliffhangers are the ones that keep you holding on to the mountain...r&r **

**---♣---**


	25. Gratitude for Roses

**Long Time No See**

**---♣---**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club it belongs to Bisco Hatori**

**I also cannot be held responsible for my attempt to use phrases from other languages, song lyrics (rarely) or any phrases used or found on the internet.**

**---♣---**

**Parings**

**Tamaki & Haruhi**

**Kyoya & OC**

**Mori & OC**

**Hikaru & OC**

**Hani & OC**

**Kaoru & OC**

**Nekozawa & OC**

**Renge & OC**

**Kasanoda & OC**

**OC & OC  
**

**---♣--- **

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Gratitude for Roses  
**

**---♣---**

"Anything even if it's your last request." Hitomi said smiling at Hani. The customers were gone.

"Okay!" Hani grinned and leaned up and whispered in her ear. Hitomi let a blush crawl to her cheeks and sat down daydreaming.

"What exactly did you say to her?" Yuki asked.

"I have never, ever..." Momoe let her draw drop a bit.

"Seen her leave a room so quietly. _Ever_." Amaterasu said.

**---♣---**

"Hey Tamaki?" Momoe asked. "Does Nekozawa-sempai have a rose color too? Even though he isn't part of the club?"

"Hm, we've never asked..." Tamaki said.

"Never tried as-a-matter-of-fact." Renge said swatting him.

"Is this supposed to be a random question, or a poll?" Haruhi asked her.

"Both." Amaterasu said Haruhi, Tamaki and Momoe sweat-dropped.

"I wonder what kind of rose he'd be..." Hitomi said out loud. Renge thought for a moment.

"Well, he's kind of a dark mysterious person, so perhaps..." Renge was cut off my Momoe.

"Yellow! I knew it!!!"

"Black." she finished punching Momoe in the shoulder and a river of tears flowed from Momoe's eyes.

"Doesn't Yuki have a black rose?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. 'How could you possible ask that question if you were there when I got my rose color?' Yuki thought shaking his head nonchalantly.

"In a way I suppose Yuki may be similar to this Nekozawa-character...if you say he's dark?" Hitomi said.

"Yu-kun doesn't appear to be dark type." Hani said and Yuki and Mori meerly looked down at him.

"That's true. Amaterasu-" Hikaru spoke.

"Seems more like it." Kaoru finished and Amaterasu sent a demonic glare or disapproval to them and their looks wavered into a smile of satisfaction. Momoe let out a snicker and Amaterasu's head whipped around as she glared at her. Yuki averted his eyes.

"Amaterasu isn't dark at all. Where did you even get that thought?" Momoe said.

"Sure the black and her room looks dark, but she is no where near that." Yuki said with a straight face.

A wind blew by and the room was silent. The twins jaws remained open and they turned to Amaterasu, who simply turned away.

"Tera-chan comes off rather harshly at times, but I didn't really suspect her to seriously have a dark side." Hani said smiling at her. 'He must only be saying that knowing my weaknesses, he couldn't have used instincts.' she thought to herself forcing down a grimace.

"You can also tell a lot by people, buy their hand writing!" Hitomi said holding up three blank sheets of paper with Amaterasu, Momoe and Yuki's signature.

_Momoe: Curly_

Yuki: Jagged

**Amaterasu: Sketchy**

"Well this is interesting." Hitomi said looking at all three signatures.

"Momoe has very feminine handwriting." Tamaki pointed out.

"Yu-kun writes in strokes." Hani said. Kyoya lifted up Amaterasu's papered signature and the twins peered over his shoulder.

"Amaterasu's handwriting...?" Kaoru and Hikaru squinted at it.

"Is clearly legible enough to read, but she sketches over every letter." Kyoya said. Amaterasu sweat-dropped.

"Maybe it has something to do with her handiness or how she holds the pencil?" Hani said.

"Nothing is wrong with my handwriting-" she started.

"Pfft, clearly needs work!" The twins said looking down at her.

"It has nothing to do with handiness." Haruhi said.

"Yeah that's right. Most people in the Hayate family are left handed." Hitomi said.

"Besides I can't write with my right hand even if I wanted to. I don't have any fingers on my right hand to do so. Only a thumb and i can't grip with that." Momoe said folding her arms across her chest.

"And it probably has nothing to do with the way she holds her pencil." Hitomi said.

"What hand do you write?" Mori asked. He was silent for a while now.

"Um..." Hitomi blushed a bit, but quickly regained her senses. "Both, at the same time and everything."

"That's kind of rare." Kyoya said.

"Not exactly, there is a couple other people in our family that can write with both hands. Shinju's little brother and sister Sheri and Brian can. And Blaine-ojisama can too." Hitomi continued counting her fingers.

"It's so interesting that Japan knows very little about the Hayate family." Kyoya brought up. Hitomi looked at him. "Perhaps it's because they usually marry outside of Japan. That way it's rather hard to keep up with social status."

"I hope you didn't forget that the Hayate family does have a very high status indeed from marrying out, but it also is a very strict and continuously running clan and will always find the person that Obaasan does not accept inappropriate. Rather strange it is that Obaasan likes you indefinitely." Hitomi said to Kyoya.

"But you are the heiress, aren't you. Soon you'll be making all the decisions and calling the shots, but rather than me being indefinite, would you prefer not to be in that position?" he said. Hitomi averted her eyes and dashed out the room. Hani looked up at Mori with wavering eyes signaling him to go after her and yet his feet were almost nailed to the ground and he staggered a bit before going after her.

**---♣---**

Hitomi was running to the front gates breathing hard. _I don't want to be heiress, but it is what is expected of me..._ she thought.

_I don't want to be treated so highly. Disregarded for who I am not what I should be...It's not fair..._

She slipped on the concrete, sitting on her knees.

FLASHBACK

_"Hitomi...Hitomi wake up sweetheart." Hitomi opened her eyes and saw her mother holding her.  
_

_"You slipped and fell in the pond! Are you alright?"__ She gripped onto her mother's sleeve tightly._

_"Yes mommy, I'm alright now!" Hitomi gave her mother the most convincing smile she could make. _

_Bright flash_

_"Mommy..."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Hitomi flew forward and pressed her hand against her head, until she felt warm arms wrap around her and move her into a sitting position. With half-lidded eyes she looked up at the person holding her.

"Takashi-sempai?" she spoke. He lifted her up and noted that she felt fragile in his arms, but not small like a baby. She quickly reached out and clutched his shoulders and buried her face in his school jacket.

"Caldo**(warm)**..." she mumbled and kissed him on the cheek. "I was supposed to do that as a request, but I decided to do that under my own request."

**---♣---**

**I don't know why, but I found that paring interesting oddly enough. **

**---♣---**


End file.
